Just Another Drop Of Water
by Hyperwiwi
Summary: Strange new realms, Forbidden Love, Mythical creatures, Sasuke and Naruto, and.. Fish-Rape? LOL Just Your typical Fairy Tale and bed-time story. XD contains a little bit of angst, but mostly romance and COMEDY!. And Sasunaru lovey dovey smexy time, Duh!:
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did, all the characters that should have died would be already dead. Instead of killing the ones that ACTUALLY matter. .**

**I've been dreaming about this story sinve FOREVER! Yet I never had the motivation to write it. Please feel free to correct me, I won't get insulted.**

**This will be a SASUNARU (or maybe Narusasu) story. At the beginning there will be a little wacko/funny start that I decided to make for annoyment(if that's even a word) purposes. You're free to skip it if you prefer to get straight to the main story.**

**Things inside this ( ) will be my own thoughts, they may explain a few things along the way, or just comment random stuff. Tuff in italics will be mostly the character thinking.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I don't care what most people say, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE has heard a fairy tale type story in some point of their lives, preferably during their childhood (or an annoying school assignment that left you to rent the movie instead of reading the book, but I'm just throwing bones here :3). They don't have to be the usual famous stories like Cinderella or Red Riding Hood. They can just be the new book around the corner or folk legends from your own culture. But sometimes children can have the (not sure if it's unfortunate) luck of having a parent make up twisted stories just so you'll grow up to their standards, or just to get you to shut the F8#k up, if they are honest ^_^. This will be precisely what happens to a little girl when she asks her anime-obsessed teenaged mother for a romantic bed-time story. And thank God the kid was dense enough not get what her mother REALLY meant by sweet innocent SasuNaru story .

Mom- Alright, it agreed. After this you're off to bed, no complaining.

Little girl- Right! But Mom, why did we have to move to the living room?

Mom- I can't have your father listen in *wink*

Little girl- But Mom why wou-

Mom- SHUT UP!

Girl (I should give her a proper name later)- O.O

Mom- *coughs* Now, your almost 10 years old and I lent you already a bunch of my BL .. I mean.. comic books so this shouldn't be scary for you. (Said the mother as she curled herself up to her daughter in her Pokémon pajamas while holding her Inuyasha plushie ;3)

Girl (I'm gonna name her… Kira.)- … wait.. what? o.O

Mom- Here I go, my sweet Kira, *clears throat* I'll begin with my epic narrator voice:

* * *

It all started in far away world, the farthest from your mind right now. Ok not really. It's a world pretty similar to our own. The only difference would be that in this world, all of those myths, those creatures, and those things that can't be real, can't exist and can't bump into you on the darkest of nights… Are actually real. Yes, all of those fairies, monsters, gods, angels, demons and even normal humans, exist within the same world; be it in the sky, the sea or in the earth. They all have one thing in common: They are COMPLETELY unaware of each other, for every creature lived in their own realm, not pending an eye to the rest. Just like as we humans do each time we treat their lives as stories and myths, only focusing on ourselves and what's convenient for us.

Our story will begin in the realm of the sea where, you guessed it, merpeople exist, along with other sea creatures of course :P. These are not how we usually picture mermaids (cursed manatees sightings .), they weren't exactly beautiful people with a fish-tail who swam wearing seashells (stupid Disney interpretation). They had legs with scales and fins at each end, as well as through their hands, fingers and toes. Rough looking stretched fin-like ears, huge full- black beady eyes, purple lips, long neck with gills, sharp teeth, dark colored hair, skin as white as a pearl… and the list goes on. Not to mention the fins were almost transparent so you could barely see their veins, plus their pelvis was slightly covered with dark scales (sorry fan-girls. But I assure it is not always like that *wink*) these creatures (that haunt my every nightmare) dint speak, didn't sing, and if you ever met them you would soon realize that Emos are actually happy people in comparison.

It was a world with no secrets, no voice, so after a while... not much wonder. But come on... have you EVER seen a fish complain about that life? (Not that they can) But of course for them, there could be no other life and this was their only reality. Well, there must always be a fish out water, right? (Otherwise that expression will be meaningless and this whole story will lose its main plot!) ONE thing, and only that one thing, could separate to individuals those "poor unfortunate souls" (ok, so maybe Disney isn't so bad), and that was their names. Just a few words that could divide them into families, clans and people.

That one fish out of water was named "Sasuke" (DUN, DUN DUUUUN). Most thought him to be the outcast , one who tired of his so called reality and hated every minute of it. Like most realms, the thoughts of other creatures and worlds where just myths and legends, often believable to the wackos. Of course our emocentric (yes, I made up that word.. I think) pale skinned mer-guy Sasuke wasn't a wacko, but he found hearing such stories more interesting than the usual swimming in banks, hunting sharks and looking for a mate, this last one being crucial since he was almost 115. Don't be scared (this goes to the Sasuke fan-girls :P), those are actually his teenage years, merpeople could live for quite a while. But still, finding a compatible mate was harder than finding a needle in a haystack, since not all intercourse acts were successful… in fact it was close to none, so baby merpeople were extremely rare. Sasuke was indeed the very last baby to have been born in 115 years.(So just imagine how many pedos must be at the sea looking at him ..)

Once in a while Sasuke would look up above and see that small dim light they would call the sun which only lasted a few hours, if it even showed at all. The sea, remember; although beautiful was a very VERY dark place most of the time. (Conveniently their fins had a slight glow in the darkness sometimes). He could only wonder what was above sea. And it's not like he hadn't tried, but it was impossible to go beyond it. Just as it was impossible for us at first to land on the moon. It was too high up, too close to a mysterious, forbidden and terrifying place. They usually never got back, and the ones that had tried were never seen again. But as soon as mating season returned, he just couldn't take it anymore. Being the youngest, plenty of mermaids and mermen looked to mate with him, and some even succeeded forcedly (yes I DO mean Fish-Rape). So it would be sooner the time where he thought nothing else but to escape no matter what the cause, even if it meant death itself. And what better way to go, than to go trying to reach somewhere new. He just swam, didn't looked back, didn't have nothing to lose, and if he did he surely didn't give a f*#k right then.

* * *

Mom- Well that's it for now! Tie to go to bed and have… special dreams!

Kira- WAIT A MINUTE! That's it? Naruto didn't even show up yet! And what's up with the fish-rape thing!

Mom- HEY! Who is the mother here? Besides I asure Everything I said here was essential to get you to understand and go deeper into the story. And I promise Naruto is MUCH closer than you think. Soo…

GO

TO

BED!

*EPIC STARE DOWN*

...

Kira: FINE! But there BETTER be some GOOD sasunaru or narusau scenes next time or I'll tell Dad about your special anime dream!

Mom- ohohoh! Sounds like a deal *creepy evil grin*. Mommmie will have a VERY good night sleep today for the sake of her own sweet daughter's BL dreams ^^. *fake tear* Im so EFFING proud of you! *grabs Inuyasha plushie* SWEET DREAMS! XD

Kira- _*… I'm kind of... scared now…*_

_

* * *

_

Well that's it for now! As "Mom" says, everything I explained was needed to understand the story more in further chapter. Please don't kill me! I promise you some Sasunaru action on the next chapter so don't you worry! This was just the prologue anyways.

I hope you liked it, and please review! I'm still new at the fan-fic gig and besides, English is NOT my first language (Its Latin Spanish) so feel free to correct me.

And yes… The Little Mermaid was my favorite Disney princess movie when I was little XD But this story is SO not the same, trust me! XD


	2. Chapter 2 The Surface Meeting

**Disclamer: I don't NOT own Naruto. If there is still someone out there that believes I own it… HOW… DARE… YOU! O^O**

**

* * *

**

_One night later..._

Kira: MOOOOM! Mommy! MAMAAAAAAAAAA! MAIIII! MUTTIIII! MAA-

Mom: WHAT! *opens door slamming it in Kira's room*

Kira: OK. I really just want to say "Hi'' and then run off just to annoy you. But really, you _promised_ me that you would continue the story, and you _SWORE _you would add some sasunaru smexy time! You said, and I quote: "Mommmie will have a VERY good _night sleep today_ for the sake of her own sweet daughter's BL dreams_". _Which frankly doesn't even make since cause-

Mom: Kiraaaaa *in a very annoyed tone* sweetie.. You know mommy needs to finish her RPGs or else mommy will get really really _SAD_!

Kira: FINE! *takes psp off mom*

"_Level complete. Mission accomplished"_

Mom: Nooo! I wanted to defeat Sephiroooth! *slides down dramatically on floor*

Kira: SASU…NARU….NOW. Or I'll tell Daddy about the time you almost exchanged your wedding ring for and _Akatsuki_ one.

Mom: ... Come her honey! *strangled bear hug* you know How I always save the best for my gal! That's why RIGHT now I've got prepared an epic adventure and romance for Sasuke! Your Daddy provided me with plenty of material research last night. *Evil grin and wink*

Kira: … what?

* * *

_And so our story continues…_

_..._

If you have ever tried to run non-stop with a blindfold, you will surely understand Sasuke better than anyone at that moment. The familiar rock formations, plants and fishes were seen less and less by the day… yes , it did feel like days for Sasuke. He would sometimes just stop for a while and hide from the many unfamiliar sighting he would see. Strange formations made out strange materials, extremely huge fishes that seemed like the swimming dead… without any feelings or expressions he could understand. Sometimes he could see the sun's light more clearly, and other times the light would disappear just as soon.

The days went by as he kept swimming, eating a bit of krill and strange algae, not minding if he would soon die… at least it wasn't as boring as what he considered "living". Of course all doubt he could ever had about leaving the depths of the sea were washed away when he could actually feel the sun's heat. He immediately rushed more non-stop, seeing each time more light than what his eyes could handle. Then he actually did it, Sasuke swam so fast he jumped out of the water and just as quickly jumped back in. Those two seconds out of the water were the scariest thing he could ever imagine. After his heart was done beating loudly, the merman stuck out slowly one of his hands, in which after a while of leaving it out, the scales on the fingers were slowly disappearing as the sun and the air dried them a bit. He then stuck out his head. The extremely loud sounds were the first thing that buzzed through his entire being. Then the huge full-black beady eyes suddenly changed and turned smaller as they welcomed the light.

This experience was so new and terrifying, Sasuke actually thought he was dying at that moment. But all fear and doubt turned slowly into sheer curiosity when he spotted not too far away a creature so extremely rare and colorful, it was, too Sasuke's eyes, the most beautiful he had ever seen. ( And to be 115 years-old he must have seen a lot).

It was a creature similar to him and yet different in every way, but his attention was drawing more towards the hair as bright as light itself, and the eyes as blue as the gem-stones that could only be found at the deepest cave in the bottom of the sea. He shined so brightly, standing on that stone surface. His legs were fin-less, and his chest was bear. Sasuke couldn't help to be dazzled by those blue glistening eyes that seemed so deep in thought as they shed drops of water. As if by force of nature, forgetting everything else from this new world that surrounded him, he started to approach that… he remembered a few stories about creatures extremely similar to merpeople… _"Hu-mans"..._he thought as he kept swimming in that direction.

Of course first meetings must have first great impressions… on both sides. This is when Sasuke's heartbeat almost stopped as he saw the human falling from that stone surface into waters where not long ago the merman himself was trapped at. Those days trying to reach the surface where nothing compared to the agonizing thought of never seen that human again, but those were a mere seconds as he quickly reached the human boy's arm and pulled him out of that deep sea darkness.

When he reached holding the boy in his arms, his thoughts and senses went crazy. The way he smelled, the way he felt, it seemed as if there was no other thought allowed in his mind other than that human. Like the hunger, curiosity, and instinct of hunter upon it's pray. It just felt so natural. Of course nothing made him shiver more than the sound of that creature's voice as he woke up.

-"Wh-what happened, w-who -..." O_O

A sense of shock covered both their faces as they stared into each other's eyes. As soon as the human boy felt and saw the scales, for Sasuke it was like trying to grip a slippery small octopus without actually hurting it. The human started to scream and struggle out of his arms, but of course, Sasuke wasn't going to let his new found _treasure_ get away from him … EVER!.

But just like anyone, Sasuke wasn't as patient as to take kicking, punching and screaming for more than a minute. The merman quickly held both the boy's hands with one his own in a strong grip and used his other hand to cover the human's mouth. As soon as he got a good hold of him, Sasuke did what he thought was to be done in order to show a misbehaved child to... well to behave. He opened his mouth and struck down on the human neck with his sharp teeth, biting very strongly while the boy moaned loudly out of pain as he felt his legs go numb in the process (Smexy vampire bite scene between two semi-naked guys out at sea…NOSEBLEED).When the moaning stopped, Sasuke released the boy's neck still covering his mouth. A bit of blood kept dripping down from the bitten neck as well as that crystal clear water that drops from the fluttered blue eyes.

Sasuke was hypnotized by such a frail beauty. He decided to slowly let go of the strong grip he held on the human's hands and mouth. BIG MISTAKE. The human turned to face his attacker and head butted him, gaining the opportunity to break free and swim as far away as he could. But exactly how far is that?

Three seconds passed until the human realized that the previous "bite" had more effect on him than he thought. Numb legs and tired arms soon found themselves wrapped up in another's arms.. yet again.

"I give up, just kill me already", murmured the tired and very annoyed being as he was dragged along.

Sasuke placed him on the surface of a rock formation that was near, without hearing any complaint. The human seemed more submissive now. He immediately sat on the rock with his head to his knees trying to hide his face, as if to pretend that nothing was happening… that this was all a dream.

"_Yeah, that's right... There's no way I can get randomly rescued by some alien-looking freaky fish guy … maybe I didn't really want to die?" _Thought the human, looking at his own knees._ "I'm so pathetic''. _He kept sneaking a peek to see the sea creature and gave a slight giggle_. ''Though I need to give my imagination its props…This thing actually looks awesome". "But why isn't he doing anything? Just staring out at me... its creeping me out even more"_

Sasuke couldn't stop looking at the human. He wished to understand him… AND this strange new world some more. (He figured "When in Rome…") He tried to climbed on top of the rock, though slippery at first, eventually managed to get closer to him (It wasn't such a small rock after all.). The human seemed to ignore him at first, but as soon as he stroke his fingers on the soft blond hair the boy almost jumped up scared.

"Do you intend to keep me her until I rot?" shouted the boy as he tried to lean back a little when he saw that the _thing _was looking to place a scaly hand on his chest. The boy closed his eyes…feeling his chest a slight warmer than he imagined it would feel after a cold hand was place on him. As he opened his eyes he saw that the freaky-fish guy (That's what he called Sasuke now) had its eyes closed and looked as if it was caught in a trance. Not moving… just that cold hand on the human's chest…. Just a deep silence in between the two.

There was a reason why I mentioned that in the sea there were no held secrets. The merpeople had a strange bond when it came to thoughts. It wasn't a lot like telepathy, thought some thoughts and ideas could be transferred but, it was more like… apathy. They could look into other's souls and feelings. Of course that doesn't mean that they all agreed with each other.

Sasuke opened his eyes to find the human with a face full of shock. He was breathing heavily and had a tint of pink on his cheeks. They separated just as quickly. Suddenly the human boy stood up, looking quite frustrated, and...

* * *

...

Mom: And… CLIFF HANGER!, That's pretty much it for now. ^^ OK! Good Night! Take care sweetie Buh Bai! Can't rush true talent! Wuv youuuu! *leaves in a flash*

Kira: D: but but but but but… *hugs Jack Skelenton plushie* Thats not fair!

Mom: *opens door slightly* So is taking away the joy of defeating Sephiroth! *closes door*. TEE HEE! *skips through hall*

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for now. I don't want to make my chapters too long. And I got a _really_ good story planned for Sasuke and Naruto * Evil Grin* I hope not to crush anyone's dreams in the process, or to destroy Sasuke's and Naruto's personality too much. I also promise not to go too dramatic or too ridiculous. I'll try to draw the line somewhere. And there may be a lemon in the future.. maybe :P**

**PWEEEEEESE! REVIEW AND GIVE ADVICE! I try to correct my mistakes as much as I can but sometimes Microsoft word gets in the way and so does my English vocabulary XD. I can take suggestions too ^^**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 My Soul To Take

**Disclaimer: Apparently I don't own Naruto. Cause if I did, it would have already been a Best Seller BL novel. Yeah.… That's how I roll… ^/^**

**A/N: I don't know how many chapters are in store, but I do plan for quite a lot to happen. I even researched how fish and other sea animals mate, and by that I mean reproduce and have sex (No…these are not the same thing .) lol. And I'm glad some enjoyed my last chapters THANKs FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! Please keep reading ^^**

**And to IcanHazCheeseBurgerRawr... LOL good one.**

* * *

Mom: Sweeeeeetie *whispers* wake uuuuuup…

Kira: mmnnn… w-what..?

Mom: *continues whispering* I just got some reeeally good ideas to continue my storyyyyy…

Kira: … but you just finished a few hours ago didn't you?

Mom: Well… I rrealized how awful my cliff hanger was, even though you deserved it. I am such a softie. *blinks to show innocent eye-lashes*

Kira: .. but its 3:30 am… I got school tomorrow... can't you write it for now?

Mom: NO! You must get it while it's still fresh! Besides, *innocent lashes again* Daddy was called to check up some things at work for a few hours. He'll be back later in the morning.

Kira: you do realize this could be considered some sort of child abuse, right?

Mom: You DO realize that half of this anime stuff you got in your room actually belongs to me, right? Besides, what can you learn in school that can't be learned in some anime, game, comic/manga, TV show or song?

Mom: Either I continue the story now, or never. Maybe you would rather hear about how that broken batman condom got you to where you are to- *got cut off*

Kira: SO WHAT WAS THE HUMAN GONNA DO AFTER STADING UP?

Mom: Oh, right! ^^ Well he actually got pretty pissed off at that embarrassing situation, so he got up with tight fists and...

.

* * *

...

"That's it!" He yelled. "I'm tired! Like I said before, if you which to kill me, JUST DO IT ALREADY!" "If not then, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU PLAN TO DO WITH ME?" "Eat me? Rape me? Keep me?" "For a figment of my imagination, you really SUCK!" He stopped to breath, panting for a while.

Sasuke understood how agitated the human was, and in a sudden breath, he spoke. "I am real. I do not plan to harm you in any way"… "And what do you I.. suck? Is there something I need to suck? (ohohoh you sick perverted minds! XD)

The human boy was in awe… O_O .. "YOU CAN SPEAK! OMFFF WTF! Why the HELL dint you SPEAK at all earlier!"

"I didn't understand you or how others communicate here until I saw into your body and soul." He tried holding his own throat. "It seems quite difficult and tiresome to breathe this much just to understand one another".

His voice wasn't so deep or husky… but rather smooth. It wasn't an unpleasant voice to hear. Or at least that's what the boy thought. "w-what are you? Where do you come from? Why me? And" hold on…. "Did you just say you looked into my soul or something?" O_o…

"Please, don't be alarmed. All I did was touch your chest. Since its closer to the heart I have no problem searching for your feelings and past memories of your physical movements. It's how my… people communicate where I'm from." Sasuke took a deep breath once he saw he got the boy to calm down and listen. "I come from the deepest and darkest parts of the bottom of the sea, that is where my .. species live. For us this world should not exist, you humans are just some ancient merfolk tale. I wished for nothing more than to escape that horrible monotonous life even if it meant my own death, so I kept swimming up to where no creature had returned. This is where I found... you. You whose beauty knows no bounds, and whose soul seems even more beautiful, frail and scarred. You who seems to be longing for another life just as I was. I beg you, please let me stay by your side". Sasuke's words were so deep and thoughtful they seemed to convey feelings that not even Shakespeare write about.

Too bad for our Sasuke that the human was still in awe… well more like shock, and had already stopped listening a long long time ago… " the sea…. my species…humans… merfolk…horrible…beautiful…death?". Those were the only words that got through to him, repeating themselves constantly in his head

(Just imagine your face if Chuck Norris suddenly fell from the sky, landed on your front lawn, ate a bunch of your grass, spit out seeds at the ground that turned to flowers in a second, and then jumped back into the sky. That kind of shock was written all over the human boy's face XD).

"Are you feeling alright" asked Sasuke as he placed his forehead into the other's.

"ZOMG! DON'T DO THAT!" said extremely alarmed but just as quickly he calmed down "Don't get to close, my heart is still beating and my head is still trying to process what's going on". ..

"I'm sorry, I understand, I myself am also scared. This is all new to me. Well most of it. I have learned a few things before like the sky, the birds, and you humans living on land. Where do you live, and what was so awful as to wish to escape? Surely it can be as bad as what I've gone through" (remember, boring life, no secrets, constant fish-rape, etc ;_;).

"You … you aren't supposed to be real either, as far as I know. And stop acting like you're the victim here. Better yet, don't even pretend you know the slightest thing about me just cause use your freaky mermaid powers on me! T-that's what you are, right? A mermaid?"

"Mermaid…? I'm a merMAN. I believe you can see clearly my gender. Or are all of you humans the same?"

"WHATEVER! And what do you expect me to do now? Are you going to take me back to shore or just bite me some more?" He quickly flushed after he heard his own words.

"It seems that whenever I get dry, my body tends to lose its fins, scales and gills, making me look a bit more like your kind."He then tries to stand up, reveling to the other boy his mostly dry human body. His NAKED human body. The other boy couldn't stop staring at him with a face completely colored in red.

"I-I can't t-take you with me i-if that's what yo-your trying t-to say". The boy really could NOT stop staring at his %#$&*. As if to break himself up from a trance, he closed his eyes for a while…squinting. "I mean to say that... I am barely welcomed where I live. I highly doubt they'll let you too". But in a second he found himself opening his eyes again as soon as he felt a hand under his chin.

"Who are _they_? Is someone hurting you? I may not look all that strong but, if you wish, I can fight for you, human".

The boy turned red yet again. Hearing those words from such as smooth voice. And those eyes, so deep you could lose yourself in them. _"His skin seems so soft, pale and sweet. .. Hold on… what am I thinking! _

_Wtf…_

_Did just cross…_

_My mind! _

_Sweet skin? I mean, sure he looks a bit handsome as a human but.. whoa.., that is BESIDES THE POINT HERE!" _"I-I told you not to get too close!" He slapped off Sasuke's hand. "And by the way my name isn't _human_! I'm Naruto… I don't need you to fight or do anything for me, and I need to leave… NOW! Or I'll get into trouble!" He said looking at another way. Anywhere but towards those deep eyes. "…but I can... come back tomorrow... for a while. You can wait here if you-". He was quickly caught off by the feel of a tongue in his neck.

"You may call me Sasuke. And forgive me but I forgot to heal the wound I inflicted on your neck earlier."

"_LE GASP!"_ Those were the only words available in Naruto's mind at that moment". "K-KYAAAA"! He jumped off the rock and tried to swim as far as he could, (still red in the face of course) this time his legs were able to move, but that didn't stop a certain someone from helping him get closer to the shore.

When Naruto arrived at shore he tried to keep walking without looking back. But he couldn't stop himself form hearing the other yell out for him. It felt so embarrassing that he started running as fast as he could. _"Really? REALLY? Can I really write this kind of unbelievable thing in my diary? Not that I have one but… I still don't get it… Is this good or bad? ". _For once, dying and escaping were the farthest things from Naruto's mind. He was, as anyone woukd be in this kind of situation, completely freaked out.

"I'll be waiting for you, Naruto!" Yelled out Sasuke proudly, not caring how much air it took out of him to say such words. _"Naruto" _This was the name that resounded over and over again in his thoughts. As soon as he felt the boy's soul Sasuke knew.. Nothing and no one else could ever satisfy or interest him any more than that. Like I mentioned before, Naruto was Sasuke's new and precious treasure. _"I know you'll come back to me."_ He thought, grinning while he watched _HIS_ human disappearing into the distance.

.

* * *

Kira: STOP!

Mom: w-what? I was just getting to the good part!

Kira: I.. I acnt stay awake anymore.. pleeeeeeease, cant you wait til tomorrow? Its 5:30 am :(

Mom: *sighs* Fine! Your dad should be getting home soon anyways.

Kira: THANK .. GOD.. now leave I got to sleep at least 2 more hours! *hides in her Sailor Moon sheets*

Mom: okay then… sweet dreams my love ^^… but just to spoil you… * leans in close to her ear and whispers* I'm gonna rape someone on the next chapter. ^/^

Kira: *whimpering like a puppy*…I- I am not gonna get any sleep at all… am I?

.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaand.. CUT! Great scene everyone! Now go back into your cages until Im done writing the next chapter! Wuv youuuu! *throws some lumps of bread* eat my pretties.. EAT AND GROW STRONG FOR YOUR NEXT HARD SCENES! BUAHAHAH! **

**Lol.. Maybe I can be a little worse than Kira's mom**

**Ok.. sorry about that XD. I hope you enjoyed it. I know the chapters are a little short, but I want to give you as much as I can, as fast as I can, so you won't get bored. And again THANK YOU FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! You guys keep inspiring me! ^^ Remember, any help or suggestion is gladly accepted (if you notice any typos and stuff), plus don't hesitate to ask if you have any doubts or can't understand something ^^.**

**Oh, and since Kira and her mom are anime, games and comic fanatics, you guys can suggest some that you would like to appear on later chapters ^^.**

**And yes… what Kira's mom said is an actual spoiler :). Do you think I should be too explicit and descriptive on it? Oh well, whatever... XD.**

**Read you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 Unforgettable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or have any intention of ever owning it. At least that's what those big men with glasses dressed in white and carrying guns told me to tell you… o.O**

**A/N: I… AM….SO…SORRY! I have been a bit laid back because of a test I had to finish, and because I was a tad depressed, and because I got hypnotized by Birth By Sleep, and got obsessed reading fan-fics, and because I let my baby nephew fell out of bed on his head and … and… I missed you ;(**

**Anyways I hoped to write a long chapter for you guys to make up for my absence. Hope you enjoy. And don't worry, I will take to consideration all of your suggestions for every chapter.**

**WARNING: May contain more angst and depressive thoughts that you can handle. **

**No real emos were harmed in the making of this chapter... much... :3**

**

* * *

**

.

Kira: Mom! *runs down the stairs wearing Toshiro Hitsugaya PJs * Mom! MAH!

….: Kira, *whispers* your mom isn't here. She stayed over a friend's house to study for the finals. Remember this will be your mother's last year at her university. *said a voice coming from the darkness*

Kira: Dad? I've already told you to get out of the shadows. No matter how emo you are or how many piercings you get, you are a dermatologist and people just can't talk to you properly about their skin condition when you act like a ghost with cruel intentions!

Dad: Well… it is true that I have scared some patients, but it's not that bad. Don't worry Mira. *said a handsome young man with eyeliner and piercings in his ears, wearing a black suit with a red tie and emo bangs covering his face and a Lelouch keychain hanging from his pocket*.

Kira: It's Kira!

Dad: I know… but don't you ever get bored of having the same name? I believe you should call yourself something different every week. They say your name defines your personality. A good change of pace can- *got cut off*

Kira: Good Night dad! *annoyed face*

Dad: Wait? Weren't you going to hear the rest of your story? Your Mother told me she kept a promise to you. So she told me a few of the details and trusted me to continue it for her.

Kira: You? She told you her story? Did she also tell you her true intentions?

Dad: Silly Kira… where has a couple ever told their true intentions? Now come here to the sofa, grab you Wolverine plushie and listen to daddy's version of the story"

Kira: Am I gonna end up crying like last time?

Dad: Yes… yes you will *cynic smile*. Now I believe it is time to tell the story from the other character's point of view, plus what's a story without a background check of the character's life using a few depressing flashbacks? *takes deep breath* Here I go *deep sexy narrator's voice*.

...

* * *

It was getting dark, and Naruto was supposed to be home hours ago. _"I'm really gonna get this time if I don't come up with some sort of excuse. But then again, they wouldn't believe me whether it was the truth or not". _ He ran as fast as he could, but suddenly stopped. "Ahh fuck it"! He realized that it was already too late. Five more minutes weren't gonna make that much of a difference in the punishment he knew he was getting, so he started walking instead. The events that took that day are surely not going to let him sleep anyways.

He lived in house near the beach, part of a small town far from the city, and on top of that their house was pretty far from the main town. His… "Parents" thought it would be nice to move somewhere more secluded a few years ago. They used to live in the city but their life just got a bit too scandalous with a few nosy neighbors. So as an original city boy you can imagine how much Naruto hated this boring town in the middle of nowhere. It sort of reminds it him of cursed village he once read about in one of Stephen king's works… except this was more boring. He barely ever saw anyone, only at school would he encounter some civilization, and it still sucked. It wasn't mainly because some kids picked on him but more for the fact that the rest was afraid of him. And of course that would lead him to be the number one trouble maker. "Sure, why not"? He always answered when he was blamed for something. "If the school bully got into his 88th fight, and this time it was with me, the new kid, why wouldn't I be the one responsible? Just like when that girl fell down the stairs at the other side of the school. Who else could have done it but me and my evil ninja skills"? (lol… ninja) But his sarcasm and jokes only got him into more trouble.

It didn't matter much since at home he got scolded sometimes for even breathing the wrong way (Seriously wtf?). And as much as he talked in his school, he would never in life talk back to his parents. He feared more than anything. And I don't mean the fear for hurting them or fear of disapproval. I mean real unspeakable horror. Specially form his so called father. They weren't even his real parents; they adopted him when he was 7 years old from the orphanage. At that time, Naruto was more than thrilled to be adopted by such elegant people.

On the orphanage, the caretakers always warned parents about Naruto. He has been there since he was 3 years old, left sitting on the porch in a rainy night, dressed only in blanket. At first he insisted that his parents would be back any second now and refused any suggestion on adoption. Still he was quite popular, one of the most beautiful boys there was, and many families tried to convince him without succeeding. It wasn't a problem until he started to drive away the parents with strange stories of creatures, monsters and demons coming after them. Other times he would act aggressive, breaking mirrors and cutting himself to write on the floor was one of the least dangerous attempts. Soon he was taken to psychiatrists who got him to start on medications, and just as quickly his lies and violence stopped. But of course he got forever banned as the crazy kid who hallucinates and destroys things which was why everyone started to neglect him and soon no one wanted to adopt the strange dull child on medication. He barely ever got a haircut or went outside except for school.

But one day it all changed when a couple arrived at the orphanage. They were beautiful newlyweds in their 20s and looked eager to start a family. Naruto was lying on the bed in his room when he heard them talking outside. From what he heard they insisted on seeing every orphan so got out to meet them. He probably thought they wouldn't even dare to look at him but still he wanted to see their reaction (what a weirdo). As soon as they saw they pulled him apart from the rest and started asking him questions. "What's your name, what do you like to do… Yadda yadda...Blah blah" The kind of annoying questions he didn't bother to answer, still surprised they would even talk to him. After a while of trying to get some answers from him, the man just smiled and petted him while the women when to ask one of the caretakers.

He wasn't completely against being adopted. All of those objections he had before disappeared along with the medications and brainwashing he was given. But still he founded weird that out of all the great kids that were there, this young and pretty couple would even bother to take him. Still he dint ask any questions and just did what he was told to do. So two hours later he found himself in the back seat of the car that belonged to his new parents.

As soon as he got to his new home and the door closed… everything shattered for him. His so called mom slapped Naruto's little 7-year old cheek (Cough... bitch…cough). He didn't even have time to be surprised since she started ranting that very second.

"Forgive me for being harsh my boy, but I believe you are in need of some discipline. Don't you even dare to cry, you won't die of slap in the face. Now I know you've had a though past and do not fret my boy. I shall take greater care of you. You shall still have your medications and monthly check- ups. You will attend a great school and WILL keep up exceptional grades. And from now on you will answer my questions. Got it? (Feel free to hate her) Or you will be severely punished. I will do what I have to do to turn you into a great man worthy of my family name, and-" She got quickly cut off by her husband, as soon as he saw Naruto's terrified face. "

"Sweetheart, I know you care a lot for him, but he just arrived here. I'm sure he is just shy and isn't accustomed to such attention. Remember how everyone talked about him. Besides he is still just a small sweet boy. " He then got down on one knee and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, very unusually tightly. "Don't worry Naruto; your mom just wants what's best for you. We are still new to this parent thing. So let's help each other from now on, okay?" His smile… didn't assure Naruto of anything, but still he agreed with a nod. Again he just did what he was told.

It wasn't so bad at first. Just your normal strict parents. The woman was a social worker (go figure) and had also blue eyes and blonde hair, though she always held up into a ponytail. The man was a police guard; He looked a bit older than her, and was brunette. He always tried to calm his wife down and defend Naruto when he was in trouble. But Naruto, although still a child, wasn't dumb. He had a good sense about people, and it was probably the only thing that his medication didn't brainwash from him. He knew why the man was nice, but still thought he was lucky because, a social worker and a police guard? They would mostly spend their time working.

But then came one of those nights. A night where his mother had to go visit some house far away for one of her cases, and she had to spend the night somewhere closer to her destination. So it's was just him and his dear old dad in the house. "Would you like to play a game, or better yet, watch a movie"? (Perverted pedophile alert… sorry Naru ;-;) That's how everything always starts. If it was a game it always had to involve physical contact or stripping, like twister. If it was a movie he would always put on some porn and made him imitate some of the things they saw. It was like some sort of gruesome training. He never really bother telling others since his attacker was a very well-known policeman and whatever he tried to say to his mother she transformed into the stories of an attention-grabber.

It all stayed like that...until he turned 13. His father's hands couldn't contain themselves much longer, and neither could Naruto's screams as he felt that disgusting older man enter his body over and over again. That was when the neighbors started complaining and his mother started noticing. You would think she did something about it but no. Once again it was the boy's fault for lying, deceiving and seducing her husband, turning him to sin. Of course this story wouldn't be dramatic enough without some beating... so as a punishment he was also beaten.

After that, Naruto just gave up and decided to live his life as much as he could. He thought he would keep at it just a little longer. If he tried to run away, they would find him in an instant since both his parents had great connections. And if he tried to do drugs or cut himself, they would notice immediately and give him more brainwashing medication, or just other painful treatments like shock therapy. Anything to keep the family's reputation intact. But rumors spread easily and rumors was the only thin g he could not stand. He hated hearing everyone talk about his life like it was their own personal T.V. drama. The only reason refrained himself from committing suicide was his curiosity. _"Where exactly did I come from? Was there always something wrong with me? Why does my life suck so badly? How longer can I keep this up?"._

Other than that he just kept being an ordinary teenager who attended high school because his parents made him, and survived reading books, watching T.V., eating ramen and playing video games. Just ignoring everything else like it didn't matter, but not in a depressive emo way. He loved to be the annoying prankster everyone tried to avoid, when his parents weren't around of course. Just cause his life was hell didn't mean everyone had to know about it. He wasn't a bad kid, or dumb either and he tried to be nice whenever people let him be. Not many real friends but still he knew a few people. No one to tell the truth though. (I'm so evil)

But because of the rumors they decided to move into a more secluded environment which Naruto hated. It was so lonely and quiet that ignoring his life was getting pretty hard to do. The only think he disliked was getting peace and quiet… that meant time to meditate and remember, things he barely did. He was even afraid of remembering his true origins. Two years in that place was long enough for him. He one day decide, out of the blue and for no apparent reason, to die. Not ever having much of a choice for anything in his life, he would gladly love to decide when to die. Since he lived close to the sea, it seemed perfect. The waves looked beautiful and the sun was shining brightly. _"A perfect day for a swim."_ He kept thinking as he climbed a rock path that leaded further into sea. "_Why not? It's not like I studied for tomorrow's test anyways. And it's not like I have a girlfriend that could miss me."_ (Careful what you wish for XD) He stood at the tallest rock and took off his shirt. While a tear fell on his cheek he let his body go as mid-air thoughts accompanied him _"Wouldn't it be awesome if I turned into a fish or something...OH CRAP I HOPE IT DOESN'T HURT!" _*squints eyes*

"_Good thing those weren't my last thoughts"_ He began to think as he kept staring at the house. "…Oh SHIT! It's dark already! Well, if I survive tonight I'm sure as hell I have to go back to the beach. I really want to know more about that freaky alien mermaid thing. I am beginning to think that my wish of living in a sci-fi video game is finally coming true". He chuckled as he went straight into the house. No matter what was going to happen next, this was strangely the least disturbing day of his life… and there was a hot mutant-like thing out there that was thinking about him. Nope, no way in hell was he going to sleep at all that night, at least not without a few nightmares.

.

* * *

Dad: well? What did you think? That's gonna be all from my part. Now lets get up, the rooster is starting to scream again.

Kira: So… much… depression… *face in shock and trembling knees*.

Dad: Oh come one. Life isn't anything without a little darkness, right. Well I must its pretty late so lets go sleep into the night. Hurry up before the werewolves and vampires come to rape- I mean kill-.. I mean… good night darling *kisses her forehead*.

Kira: sniff…. sniff *starts crying… and for the record, she didn't sleep well this night either*.

...

* * *

**A/N: wow… How mean can I get? I am sorry for the depression overdose. But remember, Kira's mom probably convinced her husband that it was a dramatic tale of loss or something like that XD If not he would have never agreed to continue it at all. I'll try my hardest to bring out more funny random stuff later. Please do not... I repeat DO NOT kill me until you read the rest of the story XD.**

**Tell me what you thought if it: Kira's father?(is he worst than her mother?), Naruto's parents?... his past and his origins…? Did I completely destroy your expectations?…. where do you think he came from?**

**Can you guess? :P.**

**I will try my hardest to correct all of my mistakes and help you enjoy better your reading experience. Again Microsoft started translating words into Spanish and changing some stuff making me lose focus of the story itself *insert pissed off writer's face here*. Sorry NO EXCUSES FROM ME! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW …please! *insert hopeful writer's eyes here***

**O_O**


	5. Chapter 5 Too close to the Sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi kishimoto… or so he says .**

**A/N: Sorry it took a while. I got sick, then I had a friend over, then I was left babysitting until 2 am …**

**Just to be clear, I am NOT fond of Sasuke. In fact, I may hate him with all my might! But I like the Sasuke in my fan-fic, and hating takes too much of my energy. Besides we all know that Naruto _needs_ him.**

**Thanks for the reviews, guesses and suggestions, I love you guys.**

**Read, enjoy, and don't shoot the writer just yet please.**

**.

* * *

  
**

*Beep beep beep*

Kira: uhhhg damn that clock… *clicks on snooze*

Mom: KIRAAAAAAAAAAA! *jumps on bed*

Kira: AHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED!

Mom: I just wanted to tell you Good morning sunshine, I love you.

Kira: It's 7:00 am, its Saturday, and dad kept me up late last night with his depressing background story thanks to _SOMEONE! _*pulls sheets over herself*. You better get a 100% on that test... on second though. Get a 60%...

Mom: You are my sunshine *started singing*, my lovely sunshine…

Kira: hmm…

Mom: YOU MAKE ME HAPPYYYYY WHEN SKIES ARE GRAAAAY!

Kira: OK I GET IT! I'll get up now -_-…

Mom: Good! Because I decided to make a change of pace and tell you your bed time stories in the morning every weekend!

Kira: ….HUH?

Mom: Oh, and from now on you will try to start calling us by our names. You father thinks it's a wonderful idea to help expand our horizons as a family and give you a more creative freedom in this early steps of your childhood.

Kira: I though you hated your name-

Mom: So you start calling me C.C. or C2, and your father Alex.

Kira: ... But mom, your name is Chastity Clair and Dad's is Alejandro-

Mom: C.C. AND ALEX !

Kira: O.O

Mom(c.c.): Now your father- I mean Alex told me where he left off the story last time. So now it's my turn to twist the events a little more with some unexpected funny drama.

Kira: Can I at least have some breakfast and brush my teeth first?

Mom: No. Now listen.

.

* * *

That same night as Naruto faced his parents, Sasuke was looking for a place where he could wait and rest. He wanted to find a place near the shore so he could practice walking a little in case his new… treasure decided to run away again. Now back to being that dark eyed, longneck pale creature, Sasuke knew it would be more difficult for Naruto to accept him in any way. He wanted to follow him and know just what kind of life was he in a hurry to get rid of.

The persistent little merboy chose a small sea cave he found that was neither to close nor too far. He laid there not to rest, but to think about…well… everything! _"If this world that wasn't suppose to exist actually lies in front of me, then what other worlds and creatures are also real? And how long will I be able to stay here? But most of all, how long will it be until I see him again?"_ He placed his arms around himself as he remembered how that warm skin felt close to his body…how Naruto smelled and sounded... how his _soul_ felt. Being with him was so unfamiliar, strange and most of all difficult, but Sasuke welcomed it all the same. "_That soul… was filled with grieve and despair, but in a strange way it had …an endless source of hope. It seemed so untamed and yet so simple. It felt like trying to drink while choking yourself but… there was something else, something I still couldn't reach. I have to know … I must… "._ Those thoughts haunted Sasuke all night as he craved for Naruto.

And just like that, as soon as the sun showed itself, Sasuke swam back closer to the shore, waiting for some sign of Naruto. He tried to get up on top of some rocks to dry himself. This was the first step of getting closer to Naruto. When his body started to change, his first thought was getting up and practice using his legs. His mermaid body also had legs, but moving in the water was completely different. He wasn't as fast or as light, plus he had to waste plenty of breath to communicate with others. You would think it was annoying for him, and yet he was having the time of his life. Sasuke was like a kid with a new toy, (or more like Naruto when he got a new ps3 game) the more difficult, the more fun it was.

Sometime later Sasuke sat a bit tired behind one of the rocks. He could see a few people passing by but not who he was waiting for. He started noticing the seagulls surround him. _"And I thought dolphins were annoying."_ He began to close his eyes and as you may know, fish don't have eyelids, and Sasuke found this to be quite relaxing so he dosed off for a few minutes. Then he suddenly felt something poking his neck and as he opened his eyes, there he was, in a two feet distance, the boy whom he was waiting for, poking him with a stick.

"I thought you were dead. And besides you may have changed your mind and decided to eat me, so this stick here will measure our distance from now on."

*crack*

Sasuke broke the stick in into two, "Now the distance is shorter" he said, still with a serious look in his face and looking straight at Naruto who seemed… pretty pissed off right now.

"Here! I brought you some clothes because in case you forgot, you are still naked. And now you own me a stick. It took me forever to-

…

What are you doing?" As would anyone ask if someone started to smell the clothes you brought for them.

"It has your smell."

"No duh, they are mine. Now please put them on because the reason I've been staring at nothing except your eyes is because of the fear of looking down. At least put on the pants or cover yourself." It wasn't that Naruto was embarrassed, but he was eager to ask _it_ some questions and he couldn't if he had to stare at _that_ all day.

"Is it so shameful to see me like this? Yesterday you couldn't stop staring at it."

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT! I WAS COMPLETELY CAUGHT OFF GUARD!" After he calmed himself down he helped Sasuke put on the shirt and pants, trying his best NOT to look. (lol, yeah right)

"A- anyways I was surprised yesterday, and I still am today, BUT I came prepared!" Naruto let out a huge smile as he got out from his pockets a few things. "Today I brought some pepper spray, a small blade, a whistle, a lighter, some pieces of garlic, a small cross, and I had a huge wooden 2-feet tick stick but SOMEONE here decided to broke it! Well to bad for you I also brought my awesome gamer experience. Countless of hours playing video games have left me with enough monster experience to defend myself in case to suddenly decide to eat me or implant your eggs in my brain ".

He said it and he meant every word of it. But he didn't realize he sounded as excited as he was on his first school field trip. And too bad for Naruto that Sasuke could see through him from the minute he saw him. This wasn't due to any special ability he had, but rather that the hyperactive human was like an open book sometimes.

Sasuke kept staring at the supposed weapons Naruto brought with curiosity, but of course didn't get a chance to ask anything since the obviously nervous blabber mouth was at it again.

Naruto started taking a huge breath "SO… what part of the sea are you from? Where and how do you sleep? What do you eat? Do you also eat fish? But they are like family right? So you must eat plants then! And what do you do for fun? Do you hunt? I bet you hunt. How do you hunt? Where do you live? I bet it's like a bank of fishes. Hey, do you have pets? I don't think they are crabs and seahorses like in that movie. Bet they are sharks. Are sharks like your dogs? Does that make the dolphins cats? Oh wait, those are cat fish, right? Are all of you mermaids so creepy ugly looking? Not that you are ugly, you look pretty cool to me and…." He suddenly blushed. "I mean sometimes cool like um-" He suddenly got interrupted by a sound he thought he would never hear.

Laughter.

Sasuke suddenly started laughing. He laughed so hard he was almost out of breath, which was when he decided to stop. "What… just happened?" (A puppy somewhere just died... lol I'm kidding… maybe) Sasuke was now panting, slightly confused and yet amused at such a weird reaction.

"So you can laugh too? Cool! That means you actually have emotions and…wait what are you laughing at?"

"I'm just surprised at how much air you can waste in a matter of seconds" He said, still heavily breathing.

"pfft and I'm surprised you have any emotions at all. So were even, you E.T."

They spend a few hours talking, laughing, poking, and even just staring in silence at each other. They both were awkwardly… happy in what seemed to be the most bizarre conversation anyone could ever have.

As Sasuke tried to answer some of Naruto's absurd questions, the other just seemed to come up with more strange ideas, which didn't seemed to bother Sasuke so much. Of course Naruto kept feeling more awkward every time Sasuke interrupted his speech with a sudden smile, or entrancing look, or even when their hands accidentally touched. Those were the uncomfortable silent moments they endured until Naruto started avoiding the situation by making up more questions or bringing up completely unrelated subjects.

"uhh, so… Did you know we humans have already been to the moon? That's how freaking awesome we are. You don't even believe something like that, right?". _"Why the hell am I talking about this with a fish! He probably doesn't even give a fuck. Does he even know what the moon is? "_

"I'm not really surprised. I've already seen your strange machines floating in the water. And if you people think as much as you breathe than it's completely believable. Besides, yesterday I reached the surface of the sea and met an amazing creature. And today I'm trying my hardest to be with him. Those things seemed unthinkable before. But here you are."

A blushing Naruto chuckled and gave Sasuke a pat in the back. "Your alright creepy alien mermaid dude". But then Sasuke suddenly grabbed his hand and his eyes went back to that seriousness he carried before.

"Um... Sorry if I offended you. Sh-should I call you merman, or um. Sasuke was it?"

"Do you mean it's all right?"

"Uh... It's what alright?"

"Me, being with you".

"uhh…. Sure?" Obviously Naruto didn't realized what he just said, until Sasuke's arms were surrounding him again. "Sasuke… what are you…" But all of sudden, Naruto forgot what he was about to ask as his eyes started to close and his head fell on the other's shoulder.

"_So warm…" _

Not much else crossed his mind as started to dose off. After all, he had not slept well the night before and Sasuke was at that moment the most comfortable bed he had ever laid on.

Sasuke picked him up and headed to the shore so he could lay him in the sand. It seemed pretty late, the sun was setting and there were no more people in that area. He lay himself beside Naruto and put his arm over him while deeply staring for a while.

"I won't let you go". He whispered to his ear. "Not your tanned skin…" He caressed the boy's cheeks. "Not your rosy lips…" He traced a finger on the boy's mouth. "Not your blue eyes" He kissed the boy's closed eye-lids "And much less your heart." He placed his hand over Naruto's chest again with the intention of feeling his beautiful soul once more.

Sasuke's entire being started to feel warm as he moved slowly until he ended on top of Naruto. He placed his head beside his own hand, now both on Naruto's chest. That moment seemed so perfect. The human's soul felt so… exciting now. So sweet that Sasuke felt he could last 100 years more just staying like that.

But unexpectedly his own hand started to glow on top of Naruto. Then something was suddenly pulling him in until his hand began to phase through Naruto's chest. Naruto woke up screaming in pain and gasping for air as he felt Sasuke's hand crushing his heart. Sasuke was terrified while trying to pull his hand out as much as he could. It was like something was grabbing him and wouldn't let go. But Sasuke kept pulling until they finally got separated. Naruto was now lying on his back, heavily panting and crying while Sasuke was scared and covered in sweat.

They both had no idea what just happened. (Even I have no idea wtf just happened! Ok maybe I do XD)

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked filled with worry while he tried reaching for Naruto with his hand again. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand. "Get away from me you freak!" he got up and tried to run of but Sasuke reached his arm in time and pulled him in by grabbing his hands and covering his mouth, much like their first meeting.

"Please, don't leave now. I swear I have no idea what just happened. You know I have no intention of hurting you. I didn't mean to scare you." It was tough for Sasuke to speak at this moment. He was tired, and didn't have much breath left, So he tried whispering to Naruto's ear (something that can either seduce or creep the hell out of you).

"You can hit if it will make you feel better, but just don't-" He stopped when he felt water dropping on the hand that was covering Naruto's mouth. Sasuke didn't know much about how humans expressed themselves but he sure felt the fear and sadness as Naruto started shaking too.

"I'm sorry, Naruto". As soon as he let him go, the blond started running away again, this time without looking back. Sasuke fell to the ground, feeling his chest tighten. What he wouldn't give to understand what the fuck did just happened.

"_It was like something tried to pull me inside of Naruto. A voice that was calling for me, asking for help. But it wasn't Naruto at all. Something else is inside of him."_ At this thought Sasuke held himself while looking down on the sand. _"Maybe he's in danger. But how can I help him if he fears me so much? Will I ever be able to touch him, or at least see him again? Did I went to far? Was I so close to the sun that I burned myself?"_ Then as he was heading back, water fell from his eyes just like it did for Naruto. _"Are these what they call… tears?"_

_..._

_

* * *

_

Mom/C.C.: Well, I guess that's enough for today. I smell pancakes! Let's see what your father- I mean what _Alex_ burned this time!

Kira: Mom I-

Mom/C.C.: hey!

Kira: Sorry, I mean C.C. I actually feel this story of yours reaching some deep levels. As a 9 year-old soon to be 10 with a mind five years ahead of her body, I have to say I'm proud of you. This should make up for what...Alex... Did to me last night *remembers story and shudders* So…emo…

Mom/C.C.: Really? How sweet! I think I'll start giving you this story time in the morning every day! You're much more peaceful than-

Kira: Do that and I'll sell your Higurashi DvD's and DuRaRaRa posters.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry it took a while. This isn't my favorite chapter, I wanted to add a bit more, but I decided to leave it for the next one. I know that the chapters are a little slow and not much smexy scenes may be happening now but trust me... they will… I just need to get some things cleared up first. And if you knew what I had in store for the future chapters … I'm not sure if you would shoot me or suffocate me with hugs… either way it sounds painfully fun XD.**

**My sickness inspired me, and so did babysitting my beautiful blond blue- eyed baby nephew. I was also thinking of drawing some scenes from this story.**

**Oh and to Akari and Kitakami, Kira sends her love and fangirlsm. And to Alessandra Castle… tambien me encantan tus reviews!**

**I love your reviews my wonderful loyal readers! I also love the silent non-reviewers. But please review… review like the wind because that's how I keep getting inspired to finish the story!**


	6. Chapter 6 Follow the creepy voices

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. For now. . .**

**A/N: I never intended to take this long to upload since I've had this chapter pretty much done for a while, but I got _really_ sick and when I felt less crappy I just started to read fan-fics and answer messages while ignoring my health. For that I am sorry .. And I am also _really_ sorry for annoying everyone with my stalker messages. I'll _try_ to upload a chapter per week. (Forgive my grammar)**

**This quote is pretty significant to the story. I probably should have left it for later chapters… But I might forget, so here you go guys. Think whatever you want of it.**

"_Do not look back. And do not dream about the future, either. It will neither give you back the past, nor satisfy your other daydreams. Your duty, your reward-your destiny are here and now." –Dag Hammarskjold_

**All will be explained in due time :) Things will become clearer in the next chapters. There will be new characters, creatures, relationships, fights, blood, and random comedy popping in the most unexpected way for the sole purpose of entertain and/or annoy you.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Kira: Mom! *goes downstairs* Maaaaaa!

…

Kira: Dad! *looks in every dark corner*

…

Kira: I go take a shower and they disappear? …. Great, just great. Good thing I watched _Home Alone _like 20 times already. Hmm, what's this? *looks on the kitchen counter*. It's a… tape recorder? Oh and there's a note. *reads*

Note: _Dear K. We went to that special Anime XXX Convention that starts at midnight and won't be back till six in the morning. We knew you wouldn't let us go so we tricked you. But since our love and trust knows no bounds, we recorded tonight's part of the story and didn't even bother to hire a babysitter. There's also some pizza on the fridge, and also you already know the emergency phone numbers, right?. Don't wait up and don't worry._

_Love: C.C. and Alex (a.k.a. Mom & Dad)_

_P.S. This is a ripped page from the Death Note, hence why we only used nicknames and made a complete stranger write it. "Why?" you might ask. Do we really need a reason? It's us we're talking about. XD_

Kira: So… I'm alone with a frozen pizza, a recorded story and a Death Note page. Not to mention the knowledge that a complete stranger knows of my vulnerability tonight.

…

Kira: _Sure_… why _not_?

*heats pizza in the microwave *

*Runs around the house making sure everything is locked*

Kira: Now… where was that hidden anime and game weapons arsenal? *looks around the house* Found it! pffft I knew these floorboards were squeaky for _some_ reason. *Pulls out a giant metal Keyblade, some strings and a few Kunais*. There, all done. Thank you _Home Alone_ and _Disney_ for your non-dangerous influence. *big wide smile* :D

…

Kira: *Grabs pizza* too Hot. Oh wait * uses Death Note page as napkin* Awesome. Now that I feel safer… *clicks play on recorder*.

* * *

That evening Naruto returned home late yet again. His mom didn't notice much, she was busy finishing up some work on her computer. His father on the other hand was sitting on the couch, waiting for him. When Naruto arrived, the man immediately got up and stopped Naruto before he got to the stairs.

"Hey there. Isn't a little late to be getting home just now? Where were you and… you look like you were crying. What happened? Are you alright?"

"Nothing!" He said wiping his face with his free arm. "I'm fine, I was just sneezing. Maybe I'm allergic to you fake concern. "…_ "Oh crap, what did I just say?" _

"Sorry. I meant… it's really nothing. I was at the beach laying in the sand thinking, and I got sleepy so I dozed off. The air is cold at this hour so I've been sneezing the whole way here._" _(I actually sneezed in this part too) He looked to his left, avoiding the man's gaze and hoping this wouldn't turn out wrong. He had enough for one day… or a lifetime.

"I see… well, there are some allergy pills in the bathroom cabinet. Take some before going to bed." He let go of the boy's arm, but just as Naruto started to go up the stairs he grabbed it again. "You know you can tell me anything, right? Whatever it is, you can trust me."

"_Yeah… right. I trust you as much as a fly trusts a spider. And even they seem closer than we will ever be." _Naruto thought while looking away trying to ignore the man, but of course this one pulled him in until their eyes met."You can go and play however you want outside, within reason of course…" His voice suddenly changed in a much deeper impatient tone. "…but don't forget your place here, _Na-ru-to_." The man smiled once before releasing him.

Naruto ran up the stairs and into his room, shutting the wasn't allowed to lock the door, (not that he had a lock in the first place) but he liked to place a few things hanging from the door-knob and a chair in front of the door. That way if the supposed father tried to sneak into his room, it will not only wake Naruto up, but his mother as well. It didn't always work but it sure made him feel way safer than waking up with a man on top of him.

While changing his clothes he stood in front of the mirror and started to examine his chest. _"What did Sasuke exactly do? Did his hand really go through my chest? I don't see anything, but I swear I felt him crush my heart… literary! It didn't even leave a scar... I think." _ And it wouldn't be the first time something so painful didn't leave a scar.

"But it's so damn weird! And I was having the nicest dream too. I felt absolute freedom in his arms and…" A slight blush covered his cheeks. _"Why did I feel like that at all? Sure, it was fun being with him. And he was pretty nice and… warm." _His eyes glistened, as if he trying to recall something that never was. "_I haven't felt like that in a while. Or at least I don't think I've EVER felt like that. He sure is something. And he was also scared of what happened. Maybe he didn't really mean it". W-wait what am I thinking about?" _He shook his head harshly at this. _"He's a freaking mermaid! What the hell am I thinking? This isn't a fairy tale or a movie! What if he actually kills me! Even by accident, it's possible and… and…-" _Eyes that suddenly seemed more calmed stared straight at the floor as the blond recalled the obvious. "What IF he kills me or does anything else? Would it even make a difference? Wasn't I trying to die before? What's so different now? Why am I suddenly caring about what happens to me?" .

Naruto was pretty worked up on what happened. The question "Should I see him again?" kept popping up over and over again while he continued pacing in his room until-

"CRAP!"

He tripped on a book that was lying on the floor and fell on his face. "Ughh…" he got up, picked up the book and read the title. "I _HATE_ you 'The Odyssey!'". He yelled out at the book sitting up and holding it. "You, your extensive poetic phrases and your thick pages are all hazardous to my health!" But stopped and stared at the cover for a few seconds, realizing it made him feel quite nostalgic. "Well… at least my mermaid isn't a half bird women or siren luring me to my death with some annoying high-pitched singing and-." His eyes suddenly widened… _"Did I just say __MY__ mermaid?"_

…_.._

A few moments of silent blushing later, he threw the book on the floor again, turned off the light and threw himself on the bed. He pulled the covers over him and hugged his pillow tight while still blushing, now angry at himself for the embarrassing realization that he will _stubbornly _continue to deny.

"_Damn it! ...Sasuke was WAY more comfortable than this." _His eyes started to close as he welcomed that much needed sleep, still barely holding on to one more thought, although not too happy about admitting it._ "I want to see him again…._"

* * *

"_It feels so darn cold…"_

"_I can't see anything…"_

"_Where am I? …"_

"_What is this place? …"_

"_I feel wet. Where am I lying? Oh, the floor is wet and… Ahhh my back! It hurts so much!"_

"…"

"_I can't speak! My voice won't come out! What the hell is going on?"_

_*drop, drop…*_

…

"_I think I hear water dripping. Is that why the floor is so wet? I'll just get up and start walking blindly. No matter how real this feels… I must be dreaming somehow. But whatever happened to that Candy Land dream I was having? It's not like it's better than the Endless Ramen dream, but I SO wanted to finish that giant ice cream Sunday. I haven't taken my pills much lately… Maybe that's it."_

"**Come. Just come to us. Come closer…" **

"_Who's there? Oh wait, he or whatever it is probably can't hear me anyways. My voice still doesn't come out. Can he see me or something? I've never heard that voice before. But I guess I'll just obey the creepy evil-like voice in the darkness and head towards it. The faster I get this over with, the faster I can wake up"._

"**Heh… You're ready, Come on… Leave everything! Become one of us!"**

"_Become one of what? Did he say 'us'? …I have clearly been watching too many zombie movies."_

"**It's alright, you're almost there..."**

_*giggles*_

"**Just come closer…" **

_*whispers*_

"**Just a little bit more…"**

_*Heavy breathing*_

"**We've been waiting for you…a **_**long **_**time…."**

"_Now there are more voices? I think one of them was a little girl…. Yep, that's it…. Zombie movies… Ouch… My back feels worse now. I feel like I've been carrying something the whole time. My legs… they feel so tired and I don't think I've walked that much. Is my breathing too heavy? And now this water just keeps getting thicker and thicker… just great"._

"**There you are…"**

_*muttering*_

"**Now… just a few more steps…"**

"_Sure, why not? …Please don't let there be a cliff ahead, please don't let there be a cliff, please don't let - OUCH! …What the hell? Is this? …these feel like bars of some kind. Am I in a cage? Oh well, whatever. I'll just follow my ignorance and stick my hand outside these bars cause what's the worst that could- HOLY CRAP SOMETHING GRABBED ME! "_

"**Now you belong to us again!"**

_*malicious laughter*_

"_WHAT THE HELL? LET ME GO! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?"_

"**It feels so good…!"**

_*sounds and voices increasing*_

"**Just hand **_**it **_**over to us!"**

"_ughh LET…. ME… GO! Ahh" _

_*splash*_

"_Finally! I got my arm back…Although now I'm soaked in this cage water."_

"**No…"**

_*various desperate cries*_

"**Come back…!"**

_*screeches*_

"**You **_**must**_** become part of us!"**

"_What the hell? Were those… claws? Ah, my arm, I think its bleeding! And I felt so many arms... most were extremely cold…"_

"**You can't run away forever…!"**

"**That cage is growing smaller…"**

"_So it IS a cage! Wait… A cage that can grow?"_

"**We will bring you back..."**

_*Laughter*_

"**It's just a matter of time…"**

_*voices decreasing*_

"**No one can escape their sins…"**

"_Sins? So… is this hell or…? Huh… I must be pretty fucked up to be dreaming about this kind of crap. I already know I'm not worthy of going to heaven. So why am I dreaming of this now? "_

"This is no dream, Naruto…"

"_Another voice? At least this one sounds like a hot girl. Gosh I hope she's hot… and a girl... although if it was a guy I could-"_

"I heard that."

"_HUH! You can hear my thoughts? Then tell me where the heck is this? Why is everything so dark? And who are you anyways? What's the point of dreaming about monsters and hot girls if I can't see them! Wait; are you inside this cage too?_

"I can understand your disbelief and confusion, but you must understand that right now you are in grave danger. Calamity and pain will soon strike in your heart!"

"… _You DO know you're a bit late for that, right?"_

"I know… I am also part of you, yet at the same time I am an entire different being."

"_So… does that make you a girl or a guy? … Huh? I just noticed it got quiet. The other voices stopped!"_

"Yes. I've sent them away for now. I have always protected you from them. Your… _light_ is very important and it mustn't be destroyed. For that I have tried my best to protect you and keep you from harm's way. "

"_My what? ...Protect? Lady, if I were paying you for this job, you would be so fired."_

"I know I have failed you, but it wasn't a loss cause! The light in you has always kept hope, no matter what. You may not know this, but the reason you are talking back to me right now with such confidence, the reason you keep smiling, it is because of your unique _light_. You have always believed that there was something else out there meant for you, something missing. And there is. You have hoped for someone to help you. I was there Naruto. Please forgive me for not being able to speak my words out loud or for not wiping your tears. But I _was_ there, even if you couldn't see me. I always fought so hard to keep _them_ away from you."

"_So… there's some fancy light inside of me and it's your job to fight and protect it from monsters in the dark… I never knew watching Disney would affect me so much… And who or what are you anyways? You feel different than whatever those creepy things were."_

"They carry many names and forms. And they will devour your soul if you don't stop losing yourself…"

"_You are avoiding my questions, aren't you?"_

"You are already standing in the edge, Naruto! I can't be of much help now if you are so easily pushed by others!"

"_What does that even mean? And besides, it's not my damn fault you can't do your job right. Who the hell hired you?"_

"My dear boy… it is _you_ who keeps giving in. You are slowly loosing yourself. You need to remember. Remember me! Remember this dream, and most of all, remember what actually happened all those years ago! Only then will you understand...

"_Remember? …You're someone I've met before?"_

In the mean time, please go to _him_ again. I trust his soul and so do you. For now, he might be just what you need. "

"_Who are you talking about? And what do you know about-"_

_*water rushing sounds*_

_What the hell? The water is rising..! And fast! Ahh!"_

"It will be alright. You seem to prefer water these days anyways, don't you?"

"_W-wait! What the heck do you mean by that! …"_

...

"AHHH!"

Naruto woke up screaming on the floor with half the sheets on him. He was panting and sweating… _"Gross. And ouch, now my back really does hurt."_ He got up and widened his eyes when he noticed something. "What the hell?" there were marks on his arm. Deep scratches

(_Dun dun duuun! __*cue in suspense music*_)

After a few seconds of staring, suddenly that dream didn't seem so ridiculous.

"_If what happened was… somehow real then… THEN…" _

You would think he came up with some sort of deep revelation there, wouldn't you?

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T THAT GIANT ICE CREAM SUNDAY I DREAMT ABOUT TURNED REAL TOO!"

Yes… that's Naruto for you.

* * *

Kira: Awww … Naruto's so cute! But darn it! Now I _REALLY_ want to know what happens next! I wonder who was that… Oh wait the tape is still playing. Sounds like it's not over yet!

*Tape Continues:*

Dad: Wow you _really_ turned me on with that ice cream part. *sexy voice*

Mom: Oh, _stop it!_ *giggles*. Ah wait, what are you? A-ahh not now…

Dad: _Uhh_…Come one, you know you _love_ it there. *grunts*

Mom: W-wait… its better like _this. _*whispers* I call this _Hado Number 69. _

*rough noises, giggles, things falling on the floor*.

Dad: Now I'll _give _you some "ice cream"..

Mom: Oh yes! Ah!- Show me your _"Bankai"!_

End of Recording:

Kira: O.O …. Wow.

I…

can't …

believe...

they...

actually…

played Twister and ate ice cream while watching Bleach… without _ME_! .

(Note that Kira isn't really so stupid, but the shock traumatized her into denying _that_ reality and replacing it with a less disturbing one)

Kira: That's it! *shouts* that's the last straw! They… will… PAY! *flaming eyes with a motivated smile*.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Huh… HUH? Lol**

**I liked this chapter and had a lot of fun writing it. I've always imagined myself in a very awkward and annoying conversation with a Disney Princess or Fairy type kind of character. Sorry about the *sound effects*, I know they sucked. XD**

**I want to thank TsukikoIchihara and Alessandra Castle for reminding me of the existence of the other Naruto characters. I was so fixed on SasuNaru that I might have accidently kind of blocked out everyone else… lol sorry. But I promise _will_ add some characters later.**

**THANK YOU everyone for your reviews! Keep up the love!**

**p.s. Sorry for the annoying and long author notes.**


	7. Chapter 7 WHO THE Fk ARE YOU?

Disclaimer: Thank God I don't own Naruto. If I did, the manga updates would be once per year! XD

.

A/N: Wow… this is embarrassing… _Je suis desolée._ (I'm taking French… I still suck at it) … I wrote last time that I would try to write one chapter per week… and it's been a month. :P I'm _really_ sorry. I don't have any new excuses to tell you. I get sick a lot and college got busy.

Anyways I wrote new chapters. I will upload the other one next week so Ill have time to edit it, write another one and do more college stuff. I know this chapter isn't much and I hope I haven't disappointed you, but please enjoy if you can. This one is more of an introduction of what is to come later (smexy stuff).

Here's the quote of the day to prepare a new wave of chapters. (It's a slow tide :P)

"_Things of the past are already gone_

_And things to be,_

_Distant beyond imagining."- Ch'ing Kung_

_

* * *

_

.

.

C.C: *opens front door* WOOOHOOO!KIRAAA! WE'RE HOOOOME! *slams door shut* XD

Alex: Shhhhh! Not so loud! The sun hasn't even risen up yet.

C.C. Pffft! Who cares? I WANNA SEE MY BABY!... Besides, I want to gloat about all the stuff we brought with us. I even got her something this time!

Alex: Wait… I thought we both agreed that this convention's content was to mature for her. Wasn't that the whole reason for leaving her at home in the first place?

C.C: Don't worry *lays down bags on the floor*; I got her something a girl is NEVER too early to have. *evil grin*

Alex: Hold on, what's that? …There's a trace of papers on the living room floor. *picks up one* they look like… Kira's disturbing drawings.

C.C.: Let me see! This one looks like… two badly drawn stick men inside a cheap car…Heading towards... a cliff? Oh Kira, when are you ever NOT gonna suck at drawing?

Alex: It's not a drawing; it's more of a doodle. *sighs* I believe our over-enthusiastic daughter is angry with us for leaving her behind.

C.C: Nahh, I think she was just failing at art. What makes you think that?

Alex: On the top left of the paper. It says "Plan Num. 16 to Exact Revenge on Parents: Loosen the car brakes".

C.C. Oh… Well that's because _she hasn't seen what I've brought her yet!_

Alex: Look, this other paper has the two stick men, which I assume to be us, laid down in the middle of what looks like a demonic offering….

C.C: Really? That looks more like an alchemy circle from FMA. Just ignore it. Let's go find her!

Alex: Aren't you worried? I think one of them is written in blood. She must have got that from me. *stares at his wrist's scars* ... I miss being her age…

C.C.: I'm sure she's fine. She probably had a "Home Alone" moment, cracked up a little, ate too much pizza and stayed up late hearing the story chapter I recorded for her! *squeals* I really want to show her what I got for her!

Alex: Well, what is it?

C.C.: None….of…your….businesssssssssssss!. *runs upstairs* KIRAAA!

Alex: *sighs* …..You can come out now from under the sofa. I can see the light reflected from the kunai.

Kira: Darn it! *crawls out* I almost had you-

Alex: No you didn't.

Kira: FINE! But just you wait... *points menacingly* when you least expect it, I WILL-

C.C.: KIRAAAA! *hugs+glomps* YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT I GOT YOU!

Kira: I DIDN'T SLEEP SO WHO GIVES A DAMN! GO FUCK YOURSELF!

C.C.: ….what? … Did you just… raise your voice at me? *evil aura emerging*

Kira: uhh..umm

Alex: Kira… run….

C.C.: TOO LATE! *drags by hair*

Kira: AHHH! IM SORRY, SORRY, IM SORRY! BUT THE TAPE LEFT ME TRAUMATIZED AND-

C.C.: So... You _didn't_ like the last chapter of my story…

Kira: No! That's not what I meant! I-

C.C: SILENCE!

Kira: ….. O.O….

Alex: I'll be upstairs… Hiding... *leaves*

C.C.: Now... my sweet daughter…..

Kira: Why is your eye twitching like that?

C.C. I was planning to give you _something_ I know you would have loved and used to your heart's content. _But_ due to your sudden rebellious outburst I'll make you sit through a special _All-Day-Story-Telling_ by moi_. _

Kira: Uhh…How's that a punishment? And _FYI_, I've been rebellious since age 2, plus you're the one that left that _thing_ recorde-OUCH! My hair! Ok! Ok! ...I'll listen!

...

* * *

After waking up to such a bizarre nightmare, Naruto received a serious scolding from his mother. Turns out he woke up screaming at 5:53 am, a few minutes earlier than what his mother is used to waking up. He washed off his arm and put on a jacket to cover up the scratches. He had already decided that it was just a mere coincidence and came to the conclusion that a cat had snuck into his room late at night, which is why he dreamed of voices, and scratches. But he still blamed his video games and weird movies for most of it. Especially after hanging out with a mermaid-… sorry, I meant mer_man_.

Still he wondered, _"Why did the topic of my past even came up in that dream? I haven't thought about it for so long…_". Of course he just shook his head and denied any connection.

To avoid any further inconvenience or annoyance, Naruto left at 6:30am biting on a piece of toast. He was too tired and it was too early to arrive at school, so he somehow found himself headed towards the beach, but decided to stop midway as last night's memories began raising questions.

"_What am I doing? Why did I even went back to see him after he saved me? Any normal person would have just reported that to some authorities, sold him to science or pretended it never even happened." _

"…_."_

"_Guess I'm not that normal after all."_

He kept clenching his fists looking for a reasonable answer.

"_Well… thanks to my father I pretty much hate the authorities. And I'm not interested in money or science. But I could have just pretended it never happened, like everything else in my life. So what the hell was I expecting from this? What should I do now?"_

The boy was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone was approaching him from behind until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look back and…

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL!"

…received an instant head-butt. ( :P )

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" Suddenly an extremely cheerful Eskimo jacket was hugging and shaking him around. "Long time no see! So this is where you moved to? Bet you never thought you'd see me again, right? Ha!" He kept laughing out loud, tugging and shaking.

"STOP IT!" Naruto brushed the guy off and walked a few steps back... Still panting from the heart attack he just endured. "_Who_ the hell are you?"

"Ha-ha, nice one. Wait, is that a school uniform you're wearing? What the hell, Naruto? XD" He patted the blond boy in the back while _still _holding that annoying laugh.

"I said _STOP_! And _how_ do you know my name!"

"Wait, you're actually serious? It's me, Kiba!" There stood a proud tall teenager wearing a huge Eskimo jacket, Bermuda pants and some sandals.

"… Never heard of you."

"Oh come on, Stop kidding. We're best buds!"

"…I think your confusing me with… _anyone_ else."

"Seriously, Naruto? We've been to the same school ever since I can remember…not to mention that we were in the same class… for _five_ years!"

"…Nope. Don't remember."

The Eskimo jacket let out a sight as he took off his hood and revealed his face to the now wide-eye blonde.

"Do you remember me _NOW?"_

As soon as Naruto saw those small red marks under the eyes of the tanned skinned boy with short brown hair and fang-like teeth….

"I-I- INUZUKA, KIBA?"

Yes… he remembered. Suddenly memories of wedgies, noogies and a growing fear towards annoying dogs came into Naruto's head. After all, who can forget their _first _school bully?

"SEE? I knew you wouldn't forget me!"

That wide grin and those sharp eyes were pretty much what Naruto least needed to see now. Although curious of why he was here, Naruto just wasn't in the mood, so he tried his best to ignore it. His serious blue eyes looked towards the left. "Sadly no, I haven't forgotten you. But at least I forgot your name and that's some improvement, right? Now if you'll excuse me, I-"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean? I'm trying to be nice, you know. I even went to the trouble of looking for my old friend as soon as I heard you were also transferred to the school here, so we could hang out and...-

"Wait …Did you just say…_also _transferred? … And _hang out? …_as in your staying …around me …in the same school ...again!"

"Yep! : ) although I don't think I could handle that uniform."

"It's just a white polo shirt and black pants and… WHAT? Out of all other places in the world, WHY THE HELL HERE?

Kiba leaned back into a tree that was close while he explained calmly, as if this was the most natural thing in the world. "Apparently this town's environment suits my family's taste better than the city." He started picking some dirt out of his fingernails. "Sure it's a little dull and stuck up, but it's close to the beach and they got a _great_ education system!" A bit of sarcasm could be heard on that last comment.

"Environment …Great education system? Is this coming from the same dude that made bullying into a club? The guy who made a living out of cheating from me? The smart-ass who skipped a whole month of classes because he took seriously the "No Dogs Allowed" sign, and then convinced the school psychologist that it was that kind of narrow-minded and discriminatory treatment towards other creatures what influenced his wild behavior and could eventually awaken thoughts of suicide?"

"Yes and thank you…" Of course, he started to bow down expecting a hand of applause. "Thanks for reminding me how _awesome_ I am."

"…No."

"No what?"

"No, I _won't_ let you hang around me."

"Why? Are you too popular or something?"

"No. I'm pretty sure most of them either hate me or I creep them out. But at least I'm not the class-clown or pity case. Just the out-of-town-weirdo who gets blamed for everything. Although that title may be passed down to you now, so thanks."

Naruto tightly grabbed his backpack and started to walk off. "Anyways I got a lot in my head right now, so just keep being your canine self away from me and find some other miserable kid to annoy- _ugh!_"

Now the blonde's head was being used to lean into, as Kiba's crossed arms were now covering Naruto's hair.

"You're still as short as ever." Kiba joked.

"…You didn't pay _any_ attention to what I just said, didn't you?"

"…Why where you heading towards the beach at this hour anyways?"

"… I-…I wasn't heading towards the beach!" He was trying to push the other's arms off of his head. "And I can get up early if I want to! Now would you _please_ get the fuck away from me already?"

"No can't do! I'm new around here; I don't know anyone yet and from what I've seen I don't think I'll even _want _to know anyone here."

After saying this with his usual cheerful joker tone, he grabbed Naruto by the collar, pulled him up and very seriously stated… "So for the time being, you are my _one_ and _only_ friend, like it or not…_Deal with it!_"

After releasing Naruto (who was about to shit his pants, if he didn't already peed himself) and placing him back on the floor, Inuzuka returned to his annoying self. "So buddy… were you going to skip class to go hang around the beach all day?" :)

"_How can this get any worse?" _The shortie thought as he sighed; now realizing his almost partial momentary peace at school was soon to be over. "I already told you I wasn't going t-"

"Yeah you were! What better way to welcome me than to show me around. Let's go!"

"No, wait!" At that moment Naruto wished he hadn't asked that taboo question, and tried his best to stop the brunette from dragging him.

"I can't go now! I… haven't eaten a full breakfast yet and uh... My parents would _kill_ me if they ever find out I skipped! So let's just head to school and-"

The nervousness did not help at all in this hostage situation.

"Dude, you kind of suck at lying now. School starts at eight. Why are you so worried?"

"I'm NOT! Now let me go! The beach can get dangerous at this time of day and there are a lot weirdoes out there an-!"

"…. Why is your face so red all of a sudden?"

"It's the sun, I get sunburned REAL easily! Now cut it off and let's go to school."

Kiba brought his hand up to his chin and started to walk around Naruto in circles while closely looking at him… as if he was analyzing Naruto's very being.

"…what the hell are you doing now?" Asked the freaked out shrimp.

Kiba took a stop in front of Naruto and then pointed straight at him with glistening proud eyes. "I got it!"

"What?"

Kiba took one huge breath and rapidly stated…

"You had a fight with the girl you were dating because she wanted to take the next step and since you're afraid of commitment and are unsure of your feelings due to your messed up loveless life, you angrily ran off, leaving her alone and confused. Now you're afraid to face her thinking she might be too mad, and your even more afraid to face your true feelings, hence why your avoiding the one and only place you used to meet up; the Beach! But still your heart ended up leading you there anyways, letting you know that you can't always avoid these matters. Am I right?"

No 'awe' was loud enough to fully express Naruto's surprised complexion. Although mentioning the way his jaw dropped all the way down and that he was redder than any tomato is close enough to any other description.

"_Dating?... Love?..what the hell..."_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? THAT ISNT EVEN _REMOTELY _CLOSE TO WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND...-" His eyes grew bigger as he stopped at that last word. But it was too late anyways. Kiba would _not_ let him live this down...ever.

"OMG I KNEW IT! My canine love senses haven't failed me yet! You completely give off that pheromones smell, and the rest was easy to guess since you can be pretty predictable." ^_^

"_Gosh I wish I could wipe that proud smirk off his face! And I smell like what?"_

Naruto let out a sigh and tried to recover his calm state. "I already said nothing like that happened and-"

"I don't believe you. You're blushing so much of embarrassment its making me want to hug you!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

After various screams, punches, and other attempts of running away or at least trying to convince Kiba that nothing like_ that_ ever happened and that there was no one waiting for him at the beach, (Which all of them failed.)The brunette ended up dragging a struggling Naruto all the way to the beach.

"_First a fish, now a dog... why the hell am I so fucking weak?"_

_.  
_

...

.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was at the beach…sitting on a rock… completely depressed… (What is it with mermaids and rocks?) He _really _regretted not being able to walk, let alone run very well. If he could have, he would have chased after the boy, but he was too exhausted and at the same time scared of what happened that night.

"_What did I do to him? Did it hurt him too much? He was so scared of me… He may not even come back…"_ His dull eyes suddenly took on a serious shine in them as he got up and stood on the rock. _"Doesn't matter. If that happens I'll just search for him. I'll do whatever it takes, even if he refuses. I'll drag him down and… I know that somehow... he needs my help-_

"Too bad his heroic thoughts got interrupted when he slipped and fell in the water. (lol I wanted him to fall)

His pissed of merman eyes slowly emerged from the water. "Ok… first I need to handle walking... _then_ I'll proceed to chasing him."

After he swam back to shore and hid behind a rock to dry himself off, he looked for the pants Naruto brought him before, (He had hidden them under the sand) and started to practice walking... very slowly. Every time he began to wobble a little he kept reminding himself of Naruto, and that was enough motivation to recover the lost balance.

(A/N:_*blushes*_ Naruto makes him stiff? .)

The morning was perfect. It was quiet, the view was beautiful and there weren't any people, except for an old couple that he's seen every morning ever since he arrived. _"They seem to also enjoy this peaceful hour."_

But as Sasuke walked further he noticed a boy sitting beside a huge pile of sand. As he got closer Sasuke also noticed the boy was digging a hole… a rather big hole... it looked like it could almost fit a body.

Curiosity got the best of him since he didn't know much about the local human customs, so thinking it might be helpful in the future, he walked towards the boy and stood next to him just to stare and find out more about it. The kid had on some long black pants and a matching black sweater. Sasuke thought the boy seemed as tall as Naruto, but his skin was paler, his hair reminded him of blood and his eyes had a color much like dirty sea water. Not to mention he had a strange mark on his forehead.

"…What?" The boy stopped messing with the sand and stared at Sasuke.

"Can I ask what you're doing?"

"No. not really."

"Is... there a reason for not telling me?"

"Cause it's pretty obvious that I'm digging a hole in the sand with my bare hands."

The merboy never thought he would meet someone who looked more indifferent than him. The stranger's expression hardly seemed to change at all as he talked.

"Um, I can see that. But why exactly? For what purpose?"

"Why _not_?"

Sasuke started to get annoyed, so he planned to just ignore the freak(look who's talking) and continue walking, until-

"You're not from around here. Who are you?"

Sasuke hesitated a bit, but then calmly answered in his _what-do-you-care-I'm-better-than-you_ kind of attitude. (As always)

"I'm just a visitor, and I'm waiting for… a _friend_."

"A _friend_ you say? ….You look pretty determined. How do I know you're not planning to murder someone?

They're eyes both met, like that of rivals during a showdown in an old western movie.

"Perhaps I am." Sasuke's eyes were now covered by his bangs, making the conversation even creepier than it already was. "How do I know _you're_ not burying some corpse in that large hole?"

"I guess you'll never know" Answered the boy.

…

After 2 minutes of one _hell_ of a creepy staring contest…

"You're interesting. We've been in the same place for more that 3 minutes and I haven't creeped you out yet." The weirdo reached his hand out for Sasuke's.

"….Likewise." Sasuke accepted the offer and both indifferent emo freaks shook hands in agreement.

(OMF the EmO Alliance! XD)

Sasuke then sat down beside the red-head, whom he learned was named Gaara, and randomly began helping him dig a deep hole in the sand that could now fit a coffin... for no apparent reason.

They began to talk about what emos talk about best… they're life's problems. Of course Sasuke did his best not to reveal the whole truth, so all Gaara got out of it was that Sasuke is a run-away homo in search for his secret lover with whom he recently fought. (This wasn't so far from the truth. ^_^)

In return Sasuke learned that Gaara had a problem following orders and fitting into society, so he decided to start all over by moving here. This was a little _too_ vague for Sasuke, but when the other boy tried to explain more, his eyes got wide as he clenched his fists and looked over Sasuke. When Sasuke turned back to look, he also got wide-eyed.

.

...

.

Kiba kept dragging Naruto, even though they've already arrived at the beach, but Naruto still struggled from time to time.

"Seriously, give it up already, Naruto. How bad can she be?"

"I already told you it's NO ONE!"

"Sure it is." Kiba kept humming a happy tune as he dragged Naruto. But then, he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong? You're letting me go already, Inuzuka? …Hello? Eeeaaarth to Kibaaaaa!"

The blond tried moving his hand in front of Kiba to make him snap out of it, but then he himself got in the same state when he turned his head to look what awaited him.

.

...

.

"_Hell_ no_..._" Said Gaara as he got up, signaled Sasuke goodbye and ran as fast as he could, all in less than 2 seconds, as he heard at the same time and speed a "_HELL_ YEAH!" coming from the tanned boy that immediately chased after him.

...

* * *

C.C. There! That's all for now. You see? It wasn't so hard.

Kira: Haven't….eaten….for almost….10… hours…

C.C: That's what you get for not sleeping to plot revenge, for skipping breakfast _and_ for trying to mess with your mommie. So what did you think _this_ time?

Kira: What the hell happened anyways? Why did two new characters popped up so suddenly? Are you trying to do a GaaKiba? Or is it a KibaNaru? I want more SasuNaru! And its obvious Dad inspired you for that emo alliance scene, and-

C.C: Weren't you hungry and tired? -_-

Kira: Yes…yes I am. Thanks to you. *stares* I admit I lost the battle. But Mom…I haven't lost the war. *skips annoyingly* I'll be at the kitchen!

C.C.: sighs* I guess it's still too early to give _that_ to her…

*Riiiiiiinnnng*

C.C.: I'll get it! *picks up phone* Hello, this is C.C. speaki- Mom? ...

-what do you mean?

No, I haven't send anything to y-

...

-What tape?

...

-No I didn't-!

...

-I swear it was just.!

…

-What! -No!

...

-You don't have to come; I swear I'm not-

…

-But Mom!

….

*hangs up*

AAARGH!

KIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

...

* * *

A/N: I divided this into 7 parts for reasons I can't recall right now. Please read. (At least the last one. Its important)

Well I hope that didn't suck as much as I think it did. XD I know it seemed out of the blue but I had to cut some parts and leave them for later. Plus I re-wrote this a couple of times, and I _still_ think the descriptions and dialogues could use a bit more work, but I just didn't know exactly how and I didn't want to make you wait more. It's already been like one month.

Yes, Kira did send that last part of the "Bleach/Twister" recording to her Grandmother. That was her real revenge. You will find out why next chapter. And I know Gaara and Kiba seem… just plain weird and random. And they are. Most of the characters here are *hint, wink*, _Freaks, _some way or another. So… What did you think of the descriptions I gave them? What do you think their roles will be? What do you think happened at the end? I hope I didn't kill their personalities too much… because I actually like those characters. _Specially_ Gaara *dreams*….. XD Don't hate yet. Just wait and see… or read.

Don't worry about the couples. This fic is SasuNaru, first! Abnormal Fairy tale, second! Random funny crap with a bit of drama in between, third...and in fourth place are other characters that might pop up :P. But their roles are all significant.

PLEASE notify me of anything you don't like, don't understand, or if you spot a mistake. Opinions are welcomed. Sorry for the long author notes too.

I promise more SasuNaru sweet and smexy stuff… and maybe a small attempt at NaruSasu, cause you know how annoyingly proud that hyper ninja can be, and I'm sure he's a bit tired of being the girlPFFT HE LOVES IT! SCREW IT! SASUNARU FTW! I'm not sure _how_ to make a Sas_UKE_ anyways .… maybe…..

WARNING: After this chapter, expect only 1 or 2 others this month. I have to do some research for a new iconography investigation due April 5th. Sorry, but this one's crucial. I will continue more later on and will be wrapping this up in probably 5 or 6 more chapters. Please be patient.

Reviews are welcomed….pretty please? ... Any kind of affection you might want to show towards this story is welcome… even message threats to make me write faster. : ) I like Tough love. Merci mon amis! (pardon my french)


	8. Chapter 8 Just tell me

**ATTENTION**_:I have re-posted this chapter because I have been informed that the site was having some difficulties and the author-alerts were supposedly not working the day I posted this (March 31, 2011). So after a month of realizing it (lol sorry for being slow, I thought everyone hated it or something D:) I decided to update it again. So here's what I wrote over a month ago... I'm just too lazy to re-write it :P. Hope you like it. (Have mercy, don't kill me! DX )_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

** YES! I MADE IT…. _BARELY_… XD I kind of kept my promise of updating once more this month, since in one day April begins. Yeah... I suck :P. Je n'ai pas le temps... (I hope I said that right… what did I even say? lol). Of course I tried to upload it sooner too, but the site has been (as some call it) PMSing, and Ive had problems to upload new chapters.  
**

**READ: Remember when I said I was to turn in my investigation on April 4th... Well my professor changed it to May, which it's worse since it means she now expects and even better work done. She said, and I quote: "You _better_ give me an _orgasm_ when I read your work." (awesome teacher btw) So even though I rather try and make you guys have orgasms with my fic, I also need to concentrate more on my work, (which I also love AND in a weird way it can help me make the fic better.) Sorry but I may be updating only once this April.**

**…But.. but.. BUT I SWEAR *puts on sunglasses* I'LL BE BACK!**

**THANK YOU ALL for your awesome reviews and positive feedback. I also welcome negative feedback; it may help me write better. So for all of you PHANTOM READERS (yeah.. you know who you are.) please review too! *insert puppy eyes* Even though I do this for fun I want to make it as good as it can get.**

**WARNING: I have written a little SMEXYNES. It's not much,… in fact it's almost not there at all XD I tried to held back cause I'm planning something MUCH better but first I need some things to straighten out. So for now, feel free to laugh at Sasuke's mushy love lines which destroy his personality and I will make fun of. Oh and I'm sorry for the lack of anime references XD.  
**

**READ**

**O.O**

**DISCLAIMER: Kira's grandmother has kidnapped Naruto for a strange ritual in other to prevent Kira from reading or hearing any more sasunaru…. So I currently do not own him… for now... .**

**.**

* * *

Kira: Darn it! I'm biting my nails here! When is she coming back?

Alex: But weren't you the one that planned this?

Kira: Well it's not like I _actually_ expected it to work this well. It's been almost an entire day! God, I hope she's ok. I still can't believe she sacrificed herself for me.

Alex: I'm not so sure she did it '_for_' you…

Kira: And that she went all by herself too! What kind of family are we to her? We should have gone with her! We should have-

Alex: What is this "we" you keep mentioning? It's your own fault she had to be dragged away by those claws into the abyss of hell, or better said, Dante's Inferno. Hmm… I think I'll go play on my PS3 now.

Kira: You're my _father_! You're suppose to be comforting _me_, hugging me and telling me we're in this _together…_ or some shit like that!

Alex: Life's a bitch. Deal with it.

Kira: Oh, not only can I deal with it, but I can also shove _it_ and your PS3 up your- *door opens* MOM! Your back! What happened? What did Grandma say? What did-

C.C: Hello! How are my darlings today? I am _very_ happy to see you both!

Kira: Um.. Fine but.. Wh-why are you grinning like that? And what the hell is up with… that _extremely_ pink dress your wearing?

C.C: Oh, this? Grandma made it for me! But is nothing compared to what she made for _you._

Kira: W-wait! You know Dad disapproves of this kind of- DAD! WHERE THE HELL DO _YOU_ THINK YOUR GOING! COME BACK THIS INSTANT!

C.C.: Oh..? Where you expecting to get out of this? I'm so sorry my chibi-chan. *pulls out dress* Here!

*Insert violin screech from the movie "Psycho"*

C.C: Not only is it pink, but it also has a huge yellow ribbon at the front, with some neon green stripes on the skirt and a big blue "K" sewed on the back. You can wear it tomorrow!

Kira: Not thanks. I prefer to wait for the next comic-con... or Halloween.

C.C: I wouldn't say that if I were you… *hugs tightly*. The surprise isn't over yet.

Kira: What could be worse than-

Grandmother: Hello my princess! Guess who's sleeping over this weekend? Come and give grandma a kiss!

Kira: *drops dead*

...

* * *

The rabid boy and the emo kid both disappeared so fast, Sasuke and Naruto didn't have enough time to process the entire _'what the fuck?_' situation.

It didn't really matter though, since they now had their own hands full. Both of them were alone and just a few feet away from each other. The air felt thicker each second they didn't speak or move. Eventually they came across the same thoughts.

"_He's here already…. Is he mad at me?... What should I say?…. He's looking straight at me…. I wonder how he sees me… Do I look nervous?...This is getting annoying… Who was with him just now?… Why were they together?… Why does it bother me so much?... Why won't he say anything at all? I can't run away now… Say something!... If he doesn't do anything I'll just…"_

Surprisingly, Naruto began moving towards Sasuke first. His face red with a certain determination in his puffy blue eyes, his mouth curled up in a small pout, his fists clenched around the straps of his backpack.., all while the sun's light shone on his messy blond hair and…

Well, you get the idea. He looked embarrassed and silly…but yet so freakishly adorable! (A/N: Cause in many anime stupid=cute)Which is why Sasuke couldn't wait anymore to hug him, and so he got up to move towards Naruto, but carelessly forgot for a split second that he:

Was obviously not under water anymore.

Was still learning how to walk properly.

There was a huge coffin-size sand hole in front of him.

So the result was obvious.

"SASUKE!" Screamed Naruto once his point of destination suddenly disappeared in front of him. He hurried to where the random sand hole was with the purpose of helping the other one out, but when he looked down all Naruto managed to do was cover up his own mouth in a weak attempt to resist bursting out laughing.

"_Damn… how the hell did I manage to dig so deep?"_ Sasuke was now (I'm not sure how) upside down, with his feet hanging up and his face in the bottom, where a small crab apparently lived cause it was now pinching Sasuke's nose in self-defense. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"I will… but not before taking a picture!" Naruto took off his back-pack and reached into the front pocket for the cell phone his parents gave him (to keep track on him, of course) but as soon as he snapped the picture, Sasuke grabbed onto his feet and pulled him down into the hole, making him drop his cell phone.

Again to Sasuke's surprise, the blonde only let out a small "Ah!" as a complaint when he fell. It obviously hurt. Of course the merboy took this opportunity to lay Naruto in the bottom while he sat on top of him, holding down his shoulders. "Now neither of us can disappear from the other's sight." Said firmly the raven-haired teen, but yet again he neither heard nor felt any sign of complaining or struggling. The human boy just laid there with a flushed and yet serious expression while his eyes did everything to avoid Sasuke's. "Aren't you going to resist or push me away? You ran off terrified last time I touched you like this."

"I... I just came to apologize. I quickly judged you; (A/N: you know, being half-fish and all…) and I didn't even leave you a chance to explain… _whatever_ happened." Said the blonde, still avoiding meeting the other's eyes.

"Is that the _only_ reason you came back?"

"…uh…"

"Earlier you looked pretty determined, like you were ready to tell me something important. And somehow I doubt it was just an apology."

"…Are you going to keep pinning me down? Sand is starting to fall in-"

"Who was the boy dragging you all the way here?"

"Why do you sound so serious? Just weirdo I knew from school. By the way, didn't he ran off chasing a-"

"Why won't you look at me?" Sasuke interrupted again. "And I mean look _straight_ at me, into my eyes."

"…What?" Naruto chuckled. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. Your breathing is getting heavy, your eyes are distant, and you keep acting like you're avoiding something."

Naruto kept silent for a while before answering. "Will you stop talking like you know me already? Look, nothing _horrible_ happened before and I'm alright, so let's just forget about it, about everything. It'll be less annoying. Now _please_, let me go already so I-"

"_Enough!"_ Sasuke's patience was running out. He pressed harder against Naruto's shoulders and got his face closer to avoid raising his own voice.

"I just came from a place where no words were spoken and yet we knew everything. Do you really think I'm the type to deceived so easily! You know what I meant and you know what I want, don't you? Last time we met you said it was alright for me to be by your side. If there's something that's bothering you so much, then just_…!"_

"_Not again!" _The blonde thought._ "He's going to…"_

Sasuke heard a small, tiny whimper and immediately released the strong hold on Naruto's shoulders to place his hands gently on the tanned face, forcing their eyes to meet.

"…Just_ tell me the truth!_"

Naruto was at his limit. It _killed_ him to admit it… it really did, but there was a beauty known only in myths, sitting right now on top of him, holding his face and looking straight at him with the saddest and most desperate expression he has ever seen._"…This is so damn irritating…"_

The boy grabbed Sasuke's hands and quickly pushed him away to sit up in front of him, this time shutting his eyes closed (coward :P), he took a deep breath and…

"What do you _want_ me to say exactly? That I don't really understand this? That I don't know what to do anymore? That what really scares me is the fact that I actually look forward to seeing you even though I've only known you for like... 2 days? It's annoying as hell! Should I suddenly jump on the water for you? Sneak over every day and night to hang out, hoping we won't get caught? You're a freaking monster that I just _happened_ to find, so why should I keep coming back to see you? Why is it…"

Sasuke slowly tried to reach for Naruto's eyes in the attempt to wipe away a tiny drop of water, but Naruto shook his head. He wasn't done ranting just yet.

"-Stop it! I mean, W-what the hell did we…I mean _you_ expect? You're a fucking _different_ species or…whatever! My life was complicated enough! In fact, I don't even _want_ my life. You ruined a perfectly good suicide attempt and fucked everything up! Can't you just go back to wherever you came from, or just find some other human to cling to? I... I don't think I can take it anymore…" And he finally stopped to breath for a few seconds…

Sasuke was concerned, but at the same time relieved. _"Was that all?"_ He thought as he noticed the boy's trembling body and shaky voice. As to not make him even more uncomfortable, he slowly placed his own head on the boy's chest, while surrounding the quivering torso with his arms, which only made the blond twitch a little.

"No… please stop it …I _'hate'_ it" Naruto's voice was getting weaker as he began sobbing with his eyes still shut closed. "The way I get when it comes to you…. My chest gets tight, I can't think straight, I feel weak and... I don't get it! I've barely known you for a few days, and I've been freaked out half the time… It's so _damned_ annoying! How can I feel so comfortable with someone… who makes me go through this kind of freak show?"

"Naruto, I-"

"Just let me out! I promise I won't tell anyone… It's not that I hate you or dislike you… but I don't want t-"

Naruto quickly stopped when he felt Sasuke's nose touching his own. He opened his eyes to find a pair of onyx eyes staring, and if that didn't make him loose his train of thought, the raven's heavy breathing one inch away from his lips certainly did the trick.

And that was the end of Naruto's senseless rambling. Sasuke knew the kid probably would have never stopped pouring his heart out, so he _made_ him shut up and listen. After all, what better way to truly pour your feelings onto someone and make them understand, than with a kiss?

(A/N: In my case… chocolate works too. ^^)

Naruto couldn't help but open his eyes in wonder. Since he was caught off guard, it was easier for Sasuke to bring apart those weak lips. The merman himself wasn't sure of what he was doing. It's not like he did any of this back at home, but he couldn't stop craving more for it. He started first by licking the other lips very slowly, like the child who finally got that cone of ice cream he's been waiting all day for. By instinct, he slowly kept sucking and pulling inside the other's mouth without any regard for air, also pushing their bodies closer, which made the other shocked idiot moan for a second.

Yes, Naruto was shocked. Despite of what he had gone through in the past, this was his first _real_ kiss…ever! (It's not like his mouth was used to kiss on his previous experiences… if you catch my drift.) His _entire_ body reacted to it. He could barely breathe or move, his heart was beating so loud it wouldn't have surprised him if it suddenly stopped, and most of all… it felt, warm? No…_extremely_ hot.

At first he let Sasuke play around inside his weak little mouth. But when the raven pulled apart an inch to catch his breath, Naruto pushed their lips back together again, this time joining in on the action. Both tongues were now wrapped in a battle for dominance as they slowly began to match each other's breathing. It was slow… but very hard. Soft …but _oh so sweet! _(By that, I actually mean salty)

Finally they pulled apart, both panting, their faces still inches from each other. It lasted for about a minute, although for them it felt like an eternity of pleasure that was yet to be finished. Naruto _completely_ forgot what they were talking about before, but as Sasuke wiped the weakened and scared boy's mouth with his hand, Naruto realized something.

"…_the hell? I'm lying weak, tired and confused in front of a man who has left me gasping for air…. This situation isn't new to me. But why? Why do I feel like I want to smile right now? Why was it so different? Was it really just a kiss?"_

Sasuke pulled the boy into his arms, noticing his confusion, and softly spoke to him.

"I haven't gone back on my word. I will do _whatever_ it takes to be with you in any possible way. You're now my reason for living and I want to be yours too. I want to be a part of your everything. I want to know you more, to hold you, make you smile and protect you. It's true I haven't been here for long, and I actually have nothing better to do, but what I see in you, what I _feel _withyou, I cannot find anywhere else."

On that tight embrace, as Sasuke continued his words, sand kept falling into that coffin hole uncomfortably getting everywhere as the wind blew loudly, the sun was getting hotter and the waves were heard crashing close by, along with the annoying cries of the sea-gulls. Not to mention Naruto was sweating a lot and Sasuke smelled like algae. This wasn't the least bit, in any sense of the word, romantic. Yet for some reason Naruto couldn't stop having flashbacks of every confession or proposal scene he knew, and his mom watched many Tele-novelas and dramas on TV... so he knew plenty.

"I know this isn't easy for you, but it doesn't have to be this hard either. Let me help you…. I understand how strange this is, but I also know how you feel, and you know it too. So please… don't _ever_ tell me to let you go or forget everything about you again…. I need you as much as you need air… "

The shaken blonde's heart skipped a beat for every breath he felt as Sasuke's words brushed against his cheeks. He was at first speechless and thoughtless, almost falling victim to Sasuke's warm embrace again. But…

"…_need you as much as air…SERIOUSLY? An inner 'me' somewhere is laughing his ass off right now! How am I supposed to believe such un-original cheesy lines? How do I know he isn't lying? And how-?… No... I know he inst lying. I can somehow always tell these things. Or maybe its because I want to believe it? But I also…might know… I kind of, maybe... like him, a little, but…" _

"For how long?" The boy wrapped in Sasuke's arms whispered, like he didn't actually wish to be heard. "For how long will this… _can _this_,_ last?"

Sasuke moved back to look at him, seeing his blue eyes quiver with the question, he thought for a second. "I'm not some deity that could actually predict the future. But as far as I know, my feelings won't ever change, even if I wished them to. I won't ever give you up."

The shortie wasn't sure what to think of that very… corny (for lack of a better word) answer, but he couldn't help let out one embarrassing chuckle, which resorted in him blushing again, reassuring Sasuke the mood had lighten up.

"Now, I will ask again…Will you let me stay by your side?"

Naruto froze for a few seconds while looking down. Then he took a deep breath and… "I... also might…want to be with you but..." He quickly pushed himself away and bowed in front of Sasuke, placing his head and hands on the ground.

"I've decided! I- I'm going to let go of my pride and… risk what little dignity and faith I have left! I'll ... I will let myself…fall… for… you-SHIT THIS SO EMBARASSING!" Naruto, who was now a mixture of red and pink, hesitated to continue or to even look at the other. He really was going to give it his all, but still; he didn't like feeling so weak. He had been betrayed and used so much in the past and breaking down that thin protective glass wall he'd finally been able to put up just a few days ago, was not anywhere near easy.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, not fully grasping the meaning of Naruto's words, but taking it as a 'yes' he answered. "It doesn't matter whether you fall or soar for me. I will catch you either way." He said running his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"_Oh God! Another cheesy line! He sounds just like a freaking Hallmark card! How can I fall for these things!"_ While still looking down, he wiped his face with his jacket's sleeve, "Crap I feel like such a pussy…" He said to himself before slowly pulling Sasuke closer to him. The raven almost leaned in for a kiss when Naruto punched him in the stomach as hard as he could.

"_Urgh_! Na...Naruto?" Said the now wounded boy clenching over his stomach.

"THAT'S for pulling me into a hole, getting my clothes dirty, AND for making me cry like a fucking girl!" The suddenly pink, excited, and yet somehow mad blonde made his way over to Sasuke's shoulders, stepping over them to climb out of the coffin hole. He then reached for Sasuke's hand and got him out... brutally throwing him on the sand.

"You could be a bit gentler…"

"SCREW YOU! I've been _plenty_ gentle today! I must recover my manhood!" He shouted proudly. . .

"You're enough of a man for me-"

"Will you STOP SEDUCING PEOPLE!" The blushed kid said as he picked up his belongings and started to walk off.

"Wait... You're leaving _already_? Where are you going?" Said the still injured raven clutching on his stomach.

Naruto turned and with a completely new serious expression he answered."Sorry but now, I must run to school before they notice my absence, then excuse myself to the nurse's office, return home early with a note from school, hide myself in my room and _squeal_ like a freaking fan-girl while my mind and heart begin to process today's events so I will probably see you tomorrow. Bye!"

And just as fast as he said that sentence, he turned and ran off without even looking back, leaving Sasuke a bit disappointed and hurt… physically. But even so the fish-out-of-water carried an accomplished look on his face, because as far as Sasuke knew, that punch was a heartfelt confession…..

…..Little did he noticed, in his cool and yet completely spaced out trance, that someone had been watching them…..

…A mysterious figure hiding behind some bushes grins before leaving the scene and pulling out a phone….

"Master, everything seems to be going according to your plan. Heck it's even better! We have them right where we wa-"

BEEP! _"We're sorry. The number you have reached has been disconnected or is no longer in service-"_

"DAMN IT! I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE!"

...

* * *

…kill…kir…kira…KIRA!

Kira: AHHHH! What the hell? Why am I in the shower... with my clothes on?

C.C.: Kira, you're awake! I was _this_ close to turning on the hot water, hah!

Kira: Ugh... what happened? My head hurts.

C.C.: You fainted and hit you head a bit. Your grandmother was so worried she went back to her house to make some kind of "ancient remedy" or something.

Kira: At least that gives me some time, but why am I in the shower again? Couldn't you just drop some water on my face?

C.C: I was going to, but then your lovely grandma called me and said you needed to be cleansed before the ritual.

Kira: oh, of course, the ritu- WHAT RITUAL?

C.C.: Yeah that. Heheh. It's probably because you started mumbling stuff about mermaids, boys kissing, hot sand and even Hallmark cards. Adding that to the inappropriate tape you send her, with unrecognizable voices, she somehow believes you to be possessed. Of course, I had nothing to do with such strange behavior. *evil grin*

Kira: Agh! What the- How did-

AH!

Ok, inhale...

Exhale…

Much better now.

So then… you're going to call her and tell her I woke up and I'm ok... right?

C.C: ….

Kira: M-mommy?

C.C. *coughs* so tell me. What were you dreaming about again?

Kira: DAD!

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So? What did you think? Was it worth it? Did I waste your time? Was my scene cute or hot? Who do you think was watching them? After all, there's nothing like a stalker to set a relationship moving! lol**

**_***READ: by the way, If any of you guys live close to a museum or Gallery, or happened to know any work of art related to the Archangel Saint Michael, it would help me so much on my work. So if you do, please contact me about it. Thank you._**

**A special shout out to Alessandra! Sorry I couldn't reply back to you, pero quitaste el setting de mensajes privados. :( Te cansaste de mi hostigamiento? XD. Hahah Dont worry, me encanta leer tus reviews! keep reviewing my friend!**

**And for the other loyal reviewers: Yay! 30 Reviews! For some it isn't much but for me it's an awesome number since I didn't expect others to like it or read it, so I love'em! Yay reviews! They're the world to me! It makes writing worth it! I'll always try to reply and keep in mind your suggestions. So please keep inspiring me and if you can, _stalk me with threats or bribe me to write faster!_ Though Love!**

**SORRY if the chapters are small but it's NOT ONLY SASUNARU… there is also KIRA'S FAMILY... which I should name soon... Or have I already? I'm too lazy to remember now XD Any suggestions for the family name? On the next chapter I'm planning on working a bit with Kiba and Gaara.. And obviously more Sasunaru ^ ^ Oh and I probably should work more on the EMO ALLIANCE too. :)  
**

**READ U NEXT TIME!  
**


End file.
